


Going Home - A Korrasami Story

by AcasShows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Reaction, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcasShows/pseuds/AcasShows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins right at the end of the Spirit World Vacation. Korra and Asami are now officially in a relationship. Well, kinda officially. The only one who knows about their love is Iroh, who encourages the two lovebirds to tell everyone about their love. It shows the reaction of most of their friends who are mostly supporting, but also shows how the masses and some other people see their new relationship. </p>
<p>Updates approximately: twice a week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading or at least intending to read this little Fanfiction. This is my first time writing one of  
> these, so please be gentle ;). A little heads up English is not my first Language, so please point out any  
> mistakes I made. It helps me learn! A rating would be much appreciated.

Introduction

She could not tell if they were a few days in the spirit world or years. Time felt different here, not only because this whole world was new to her, but because she was here with her.

Korra.

Or now just sweetie, Asami knew Korra hated that title and that's why she used it so often. Something that made her girlfriend blush and look down.

"Girlfriend…" she thought "feels good".

But the time came they had to go back. Back to Republic City, back to their old lives. They talked about it several times and both were sure that they wanted their Relationship to keep going - but how would everyone react. Their friends, family, the world?

There was no denying it, they both were public figures. Korra the Avatar and her Heiress of Future Industries. The couple was thinking of every possibility to make it work and avoid cause too much commotion.

They even considered keeping their love a secret. It seemed like the easiest solution, even though both of them did not like the approach.

That was when they finally met Iroh. Korra wanted to meet him ever since they started their vacation, but they never got around to it. Iroh was sitting in front of them, when Korra started to talk about their relationship. Asami could not have felt happier and more awkward at the same time. Seeing Korra talking about her feelings to Asami to someone she trusted was great and at the same she time did not know what to say. Then Iroh said the words that made Korra and her realize what they had to do

"Korra do you remember the first time we met? I told you that love, as well as the spirit world, are quite mysterious. Love flows through the body of the person experiencing it. Everyone close to you will understand your feelings when they see you. Family and friends will always be there to support the ones they love no matter what."

At that point they knew that they would have to do. Not hiding, but showing the world that their love is true and beautiful.

And here they were in front of the Portal to the southern water tribe to visit Korra's parents, the first people they wanted to talk to. They both looked into each other's eyes and took that last step.


	2. Family

_Family_

The first thing she noticed was the sudden sting of cold rushing through her body. The South Pole was so much colder than she remembered. She pressed herself against Korra tightening the grip of her hand.

"Welcome back" her girlfriend said looking up to her smiling.

"I don't want to ruin the moment sweetie, but let's get going the cold is killing me." Asami smiling at the Avatar. It felt great to be with her in the material world again. She and her Girlfriend Korra.

"Look there is something back there" Korra said pointing through the snow. The Heiress looked through the light storm that was normal for the South Pole and then saw it. A little hut with steam coming out of a chimney. They both ran to it and upon coming closer they saw the sign

_Fares, Fast Cheap and Safe_

Looking at each other their smiles only got bigger, they were thinking about how to get to the tribe once they went to the portal, but this was better than they expected.

She knocked on the door and they both entered. Behind the counter was an old Lady reading a newspaper.

_Reconstruction on its way – Future Industries contracted_

"Phew" Asami sighed "Varric did not mess everything up then. Good". Then the old Lady looked up a quick look to the both of them and it was clear she did not realize who stood before her.

"Hello there you two, how may I help you?" the she asked politely.

"Hey" Korra began without leaving Asami enough time to start speaking "we would like to travel to the Tribe.

"Only the two of you?" the women behind the desk asked surprised.

"Yes" Asami began quickly before Korra could start speaking again "and as fast as possible, money should not be a problem"

"Good that I took money with me in the spirit world" she thought. Korra had laughed after she found the 800 Yuans and asked what she thought they needed money for.

"Well if that's so my son could fare the two of you right know, but that would cost extra. Let us say 200 Yuans?" the Lady asked with a surprised look.

"Sounds perfect" was everything Asami could say.

The way to Korras parents did not take long and they both just snuggled together in the sleigh. After they arrived Asami tipped the boy and went to Korras childhood home

The surprise worked, upon opening the door Senna, Korras Mother, almost fainted. The sound of his wife squeaking let Tonraq, Korras Father run to the door. Seeing his daughter he burst into tears and it was at this moment Asami first realized she had no idea how long they were gone. From the reaction the two showed it could have easily been years.

Just before Asami was about to ask how long they have been gone Tonraq grabbed her into their hug. She could feel the warmth of her loved one pressed against her and the tears of Tonraq on her skin. The hugging had continued for a little while, when Korra asked the question Asami was dying to ask.

"How long have we been gone?"

"Almost an entire year" Senna said still crying.

The look on Korras face matched how Asami was feeling. One year? That's impossible it felt like weeks, maybe two or three months. That would make the conversation they had planned not easier in any way.

After telling Tonraq and Senna everything about the Spirit World, leaving out the parts where they found and explored their love. Then Korra and Asami wanted to know what happened in Republic City while they were gone.

To their surprise it was not much. Mako got a promotion to Captain in the Police Force, Bolin and Opal were happy as ever, now living in Zaofu and Varrik sarted the reconstruction of Republic City with Zhu Li.

After that they all sat down to eat still talking about the spirit world and what they saw. It was time for the talk they both feared so much, but Asami knew it was time. The entire visit she could not touch Korra or look her too long in the eyes and it was killing her. As they all sat down Korra began to talk.

"Mom, dad. There is no easy way to say this. When 'sami and I were in the spirit world  _something_  happened."

The look on their faces hardened, probably expecting something terrifying. Which thinking about it could be true, depending how they thought about it.

"Well it technically did not happen in the spirit world, it happened long before, but…". Korra continued. Asami saw how hard it was for her love to speak the following words, so she moved over to Korra and grabbed her hand.

Korra was thrown out of her thought and gave Asami a quick look that said  _Thank you_.

"Asami and I are in love with each other" was Korra managed to get out.

There was the look they both had feared. Confusion and that slight hint of  _why_ was directly imprinted on Korras parents.

Senna was the first one to move, she ran to Korra and Asami, her eyes full of tears. But there were no tears of sadness her eyes were full of joy. She took them both in a big hug.

Tonraq however had yet to move. After Sonna let go of the two lovebirds Korra looked up to him and asked "Dad?"

His eyes stern wandered from Korra to Asami, still not saying a word. Then after something that felt like an eternity to Asami he stood up and just said "Asami, would you please follow me into the kitchen"

Asami completely confused nodded and followed him. He pointed at a chair and said: "sit". Even though she would have been more comfortable standing she followed the order. Tonraq however was still standing when he turned around and looked her right in the eyes.

"Do you love Korra, Asami?" he asked, much to the confusion of Asami who expected something different, she did not know what, but different.

"Yes, with all of my heart." She stuttered out, still intimidated by Korras Father, who had not shown any emotion since they popped the news.

"Good, good" he murmured.

"Then let me tell you one thing. I do not care who you are in Republic City or anywhere for that matter. "He began now uncomfortable close to her face" If you break your heart I will break you".

Asami did not know what to say, Tonraq had no problem with her being a woman, all he wanted is the best for his daughter.

Their faces where now even closer than before when Asami gave in to hear heart. She stood up, pushing Tonraq back.

"With all due respect. I love Korra "she exclaimed now screaming "I will never break her heart because that would break mine as well, we love each other and I will stay with her no matter what might happen."

Asami could have sworn time had stopped right there. She did not plan to shout at him, but she gave in on her feelings and emotion. Now she was standing there in front of Tonraq waiting for his reaction.

Tonraq eyes began to fill with tears, tears like the one he had when he saw Korra after they arrived. Tears of joy sprung into his eyes as grabbed Asami for the tightest hug she had ever received.

The screaming must have brought Korra into the Kitchen. Asami could see her standing there and she probably thought Tonraq was not approving of their relationship. Asami looked over to her and stretched an arm out for another group hug.


	3. Back to Republic City

That night she felt like she could conquer the world. She was laying next to the person she loved. It was perfect. The people she was most worried about not approving her relationship with Korra had welcomed her to their family.

Korra had asked Tonraq and Senna not to tell anyone that they were back, so the young lovers could surprise their friends in Republic City and they promised not to tell anyone.

It all was perfect, but Asami knew that the next challenge would not be easier, how would Tenzin react and Bolin and Mako – oh my god Mako. His last two girlfriends not only becoming interested in women, but also falling in love with each other. That will not be a big confidence boost for him.

"He can take it" was all she could think. Korra let out a quick snore, which made her smile and with that she fell asleep.

The next morning was one of the best in months. The spirit world was great, but Asami missed a real bed. Not some leaves and her sleeping bag.

Korra was already up and when Asami went out of their room, she was greeted by the whole family in the Kitchen waiting for her to be ready for breakfast.

"You did not have to wait for me" said Asami surprised that Korra, of all people, had not touched her breakfast yet.

"Of course, it is tradition to wait for family" Tonraq said with a big smile on his face.

"Family" thought Asami. Her dad was her family, but then he turned out to be an Equalist and soon after she was able to forgive him everything he had done, he sacrificed his life to save the city and everyone still in it. For the last year Korra had been her family. Thinking about it nearly brought her to tears, but she caught herself and went to Korra to give her a good morning kiss.

As they pressed their lips together she could feel the stares of Tonraq and Senna. Even tough they both had no problem with their relationship; they were not used to the sight.

The breakfast was delicious and Asami remembered how she missed  _real_  food. She would have loved to stay and get her new family to know a little bit better, but they were gone for so long from Republic City that they just had to get back.

Korras parents had come to say goodbye to the young couple when they stood in front of the spirit portal. A quick group hug and Korra and Asami went through the portal hand in hand. Just as they did the first time almost a year ago.

The walk in the Spirit World was unchanged and the trip to the new portal to Republic City was short. Standing before it Asami looked to Korra and kissed her passionately, fearing this could be the last kiss for a while. Then they went through.

When their eyes had adjusted to the darkness they made their away from the Spirit Portal towards Air-temple Island. It was night. Just as they planned. It was Korras idea, to come back at night and then just show up on Air-temple island surprising everyone. It was a good plan but Asami knew that Korra just wanted to hold her hand and not hide their relationship and at night the Downtown part of Republic City was only inhabited by Spirits. Something both of them got used to a long time ago.

After a quick walk, with many "last kisses", at least that's what Korra called them, they arrived at the shore with Air-Temple Island in view. The water was still – good. It had to be for the plan they had forged together with Tonraq in order to get to Air-Temple Island unnoticed.

Korra started moving her hands in a rhythmic pattern and after a few minutes with some failed attempts a makeshift boat made out of ice appeared. Korra grabbed Asami and lifted her up.

"Do you trust me?" she asked with a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkling in the moonshine.

"With my life" answered Asami knowing what would happen next. Korra jumped over the boat and then used Airbending to lighten their impact. The boat stayed upright and did not break. Then Korra propelled the boat forward using her Waterbending and they made their way to the island.

Upon arriving Korra grabbed Asami again and brought them up on the main land. Shortly after that they walked to the main door, not without having to avoid the White-Lotus sentries and knocked. It was Pema who opened the door and judging by her face could not believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my god" she screamed exited "this can't be real, I must be dreaming. Pulling them in for a hug.

"psst" Korra whispered "You'll wake up the children". When they lifted the hug, she looked the girls and gestured them to follow her.

"You have to tell us  _everything_  that happened" she said while walking in a now more quiet tone "I still cannot believe you two are back. I thought you might have forgotten us or worse got lost in the Spirit World."

"Would I have been alone that might have happened, but as it turns out the Avatar is quite good at this Spiritual stuff." Asami said with a loving look to her girlfriend. Luckily Pema was walking ahead not seeing the looks they exchanged.

"Well do not let that hear Tenzin or he would never shut up about teaching her all this" Pema laughed now pointing at a door.

"He is in here" she said while knocking. "Tenzin my dear, we have very special visitors". She opened the door and there sat Tenzin looking over some papers.

"Who is it at this our and why did the With-Lot…" he said first not looking up.

"Korra. Asami. I did not know you were back" he shouted his voice full of joy. Then he ran up to them and Asami knew what was coming. Another hug. Thinking about it hugs seemed to be the new handshake. But she enjoyed it. It was Tenzin who gave her a place to stay when her father turned out to be an Equalist. After a long time Tenzin let go of the girls and looked at them with a gigantic smile on his face.

"We have to tell the kids" he said looking at Pema, who was almost instantly at the door. Luckily before she could get out of an earshot Asami realized what was happening.

"No wait, please" she said to Pema and then looking meaningful at Korra "we have to talk to you about something privately. At least for now." Tenzin and Pema looked confused and concerned as Korra stepped forward.

"We first went to my parents and I am glad they did not spill our return" she said smiling "But that is not the most important thing we wanted to tell you". Asami stepped next to her girlfriend putting her arm around the Avatars waste.

"They say you can find many different things in the Spirit world." Korra began "Some find peace with lost loved ones, some find beauty to distract from their worldly tether others find harmony. And we "

"found each other" Asami finished "Korra and I realized even before we went to the Spirit Wolrd that we were more than just friends and even though it might seem unusual to you we dearly love each other and "

"Com' on just shut up already" Tenzin interrupted "I can see you two are happy together and if you love each other than there is nothing wrong with it.

This time it was Asami that was in tears. Tenzin had been an anchor for her before, but this she had not expected. When Korra was gone he would often talk to her until late in the night, about how Korra is strong and how she will come back from this, wiser and stronger than she had ever been. He was right.

Korra saw her girlfriend cry like she had never seen her cry. Korra must have thought she was crazy, Tenzin just gave them reassurance on their relationship and Asami broke down. As she sat there on the floor Korra came down to her and hugged her like only her girlfriend the Avatar could and as they got up another group hug was bound to happen.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

_Unexpected Visitor_

The next morning came and this time it was Asami who woke up first. They were in Korras old room, spooning. Smiling Asami looked at her girlfriend. The Avatar might be graceful in battle or while meditating but in her sleep she always looked like she had the biggest hangover nevertheless the Heiress would not want it any other way.

Last night was better than anything she had expected, after they told Tenzin and Pema about their love they did not only get support, the two lovers were reassured that what they did was not unusual.

"Love is not something everyone can understand" Tenzin had explained "but the two of you do not only seem happy together, you also support each other. Besides anyone who can live with Korra for almost a year alone, is either crazy or deeply in love"

"I am crazy" Asami tought smiling looking at her girlfriend "Crazy in love. This girl did something to me I could have never seen coming. She made me happier than I have ever been before. She helped me through the grief of my fathers death and showed me a whole new world."

Then the Heiress got up to check on Tenzin and Pema, going into the Kitchen she saw something she never would have expected Lin Beifong Chief of Police was sitting there right in front of her.

"Well look who we have here" Lin said with something that could be either a smile or a death stare. Asami was confused as to why the Chief of Police was here. Korra had asked Tenzin to keep them being back a secret so the young couple could talk to Mako before the press was all over them.

"Have you told her?" Asami asked Tenzin, still shocked that Chief Beifong was here.

"What? That you two are back from the spirit World and need to be safe until you tell the world that the two of you are back? Yes I did." Tenzin said with a smile, knowing that this was not what Asami really meant.

"Ah, ok" Asami sighed. Well this talk would have to come sooner than she would have liked or even expected for that matter.

Pema came and brought her a tea as she sat down. She was sitting in front of at Chief Beifong, who was reading a Police report when Korra stepped in.

The Avatar must not have seen Lin, because as soon as she got in she yawned wishing everyone a good morning.

"But an especially good morning to you my little lovebird" she said looking down at Asami who was about to tell Korra that they were not alone with Tenzin and Pema, but it was too late. Korra gave her a passionate good morning kiss. The kiss felt great, but it made the whole situation  _even_  more uncomfortable.

"Well how about that" Lin said with an extremely confused look on her face. Korra who just now realized that they were not indeed alone blushed and was searching for words. Eventough the Avatar and the Chief of Police had become friends, Asami knew that Korra can get extremely uncomfortable around Lin.

Knowing the catowl was out of the bag Asami pulled her girlfriend on her lap and put her arms around the Avatars waste. For few seconds it was so quiet you could hear the blood in their veins.

"You two are loving to make me work hard, aren't you?" Lin said still with a slight mark of surprise on her face.

"Do you even realize how the press would react, two the arguably two most influential women in Republic City being a same sex couple."

Asami looked up to Korra who was still sitting in her lap. Not knowing what to say.

"Look…" Korra began, instantly interrupted by the Chief.

"I have to ask Raiko what his stand on same sex relationships is and then organize a press conference. "

"So you have no problem with us being in a relationship?" Asami finally spilled out.

"Didn't you hear me? You two just made me a whoooole lot of work. Isn't that a big enough problem? What you two do can do at night whatever you want. I don't care." Explained Lin now with a sincere smile Asami only had seen her do once or twice.

"Th-Thank you" Korra said, seemingly touched. "But we would like to ask one more thing. Could you please send Mako over here when you get back to Republic City?"

"And please do not tell him anything about this; not even that we are back." Asami continued "we want to tell him this ourselves."

"Of course" Lin said with a sarcastic tone "first you come here and make me a whole lot of work and now it is time for you to break my Captain just great."

Asami and Korra both looked on the ground. Embarrassed because they knew Lin was right. There was no knowing of how Mako would take the two of them being in a relationship.

"He will be here at noon" the chief of police said now standing right in front of them with a sincere smile on her face.

Asami and Korra both got up to embrace Lin in a big hug, but she jerked back.

"You two should know I am not really the hugging type" Lin said as went to the door "And do not worry I won't tell anyone about your little secret."

Later that day the Airbender kids got up. Asami and Korra had both talked with Tenzin and Pema the night before about how to tell them. They were all sure that Jinora would understand, she was only 15 years old, but already an Airbending master and surprisingly adult for her age. As for Rohan, he was still too young to understand what a  _relationship_  really was.

The two they were most concerned about were Ikki and Meelo. But that was when Tenzin showed them again that he is in anchor for both of them.

"You know what. We will not tell them." He had explained to the shock of the young couple "A relationship that has to be explained will not look natural to the kids. Just behave like you would always behave and when they have questions they can always ask the two of us."

And that is what they did, after the welcome back hug was done they all sat down for some more tea, Korra sat in Asamis lap as they drank their tea. The Avatar played with Asamis long black hair and they did not hide their affection for one another. The first one to notice was Jinora. Who had not said a word since they sat down. The young Airbender got up and walked over to them.

"I am  _so_  happy for the two of you" she said enclosing them in a hug. That made Ikki and Meelo click. Ikki came over and looked at them surprised.

"So you two are in a relationship now?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes we are" Asami answered smiling at Korra and as soon as she said the words Ikki came and joined the hug.

"You are perfect for one another" Ikki said loud. Next one to speak was Meelo who still looked confused.

"Awww man. All the good Ladys" he said flinging his arms up in the air and then joining their group hug.

Shortly after that Rohan ran to them and hugged them all as well. Asami was sure he did not understand why they hugged but it was great anyway. She looked up to Tenzin, who had a proud look on his face. And she knew it was justified, his kids not seeing anything other than two people who love each other, not judging. It was a great feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to cut back on the hugs, when Lin was there and let them all out when the Airbender kids showed up.


	5. The Captain of Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mostly to build the relationship of  
> Korra and Asami. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending  
> Next Chapter will have the Mako "talk". Also NAGA

_The hard truth_

They had a few hours until Mako would come and Asami and Korra new just how to use them. As they went towards the stalls for the Airbison Asami and Korra were holding hands ignoring the White-Lotus Sentries around them. Asami knew what was about to happen next, so she stepped away from Korra to give her and her lifelong friend some space.

And there she was. Racing towards them – Naga. The Polar bear dog almost knocked Korra off her feet. Its tail waggling and tongue ready to lick the face of the Avatar. Korra jumped around her animal companion petting its white fur, laughing while doing so.

"They haven't seen each other almost a year" Asami thought "they have to make up for some lost time."

"Come over here 'sami" her girlfriend said gesturing towards Naga. As Asami walked over to Naga, the Polar bear dog lifted its head and then rushed towards her. The Heiress was quickly thrown out of balance and fell, leaving Naga over her licking hear head.

"Hey, I am the only one who is allowed to do that" Korra said with a big grin on her face. The Avatar lead Naga a few steps away from her girlfriend so she could stand up and then turned to her with her hands still going through the fur of her animal companion.

"So we need to talk about how to tell Mako about  _us_." Asami said now standing next to Korra, also petting the animal.

"Yeah, I guess" the Avatar sighed. "Any Ideas? Mine kinda run out at heads on." She added smiling.

"That sounds like you." Asami laughed and then giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"How about we let him realize it? It worked with Lin." Asami suggested.

" _Even though it was never planned"_ she thought thinking about how smooth the morning with Lin went.

"Yeah I guess." Korra answered now looking in the distance. Asami knew that this was eating away at her girlfriend. They both had a relationship with Mako and both of them ended on more  _drastic_  terms.

"Okay look, let us not worry about the how until he gets here. Let's see how he reacts to us being back and then see where it goes from there." Asami said, looking at Korra who was still looking out to the sea.

"Sounds perfect" Korra said now smiling, but Asami could see in her girlfriends eyes that she still was not sure. That's when the Heiress got an Idea.

"Com' on Mako won't be here for hours, let's go to the small beach her on Air-temple Island and relax for a little bit.

Korra agreed and they went arm in arm to the beach. Asami had packed some treats for them and Naga in her backpack before leaving and as they arrived they fed some of them to Naga, who soon after that went swimming leaving the young couple alone on the beach.

The weather was great. Not necessarily weather to go swimming but for relaxing on the beach it was perfect. Asami lay next to Korra with her head on top of the Avatars breasts. She could hear her girlfriends' heartbeat and it was incredibly soothing for her. Korra went to Asamis hair, curling it and combing through it with her fingers when Asami looked up.

"Hey, sweetie?" she asked shyly.

"Yes?" Korra asked, perplexed being thrown out of her daze.

"I thought about something last night, when you were already asleep." Asami said with her eyes sparkling, reflecting the water. "You know that I love you and that's why I can't be without you. Only thinking of it makes me feel sad and….. ." After a short pause she continued "I can't imagine how it would be to sleep without feeling you breathe in my arms or wake up without you lying next to me. So what I guess, I am trying to ask you is, if you would like to move in with me into my mansion?"

Korras eyes widened as she looked to Asami who was smiling up to her. Asami could tell Korra searched for words, problaby not expecting Asami to ask this question. The Heiress could not tell what her girlfriend would say and was terrified of the answer no – until. Korra moved her head towards Asamis and kissed her long and passionate, like they had not kissed in a while. When their lips parted The Heiress looked her loved one in the eyes. The Avatars blue eyes were sparkling with joy and love and Asami knew that was a yes.

They relaxed on the beach until it was almost noon. Knowing that Mako would show up any minute they got up and went together with Naga back to the Air-Temple. Asamis arms were around Korras waste as they went to the stalls.

Naga did not seem happy that they had to leave again, but Korra had told her animal companion that they would not leave again for so long. The Polar Bear Dog seemed to understand what the Avatar had said and let the young couple leave.

Asami looked at Republic City. It was still destroyed and not much in terms of reconstruction had been finished apart from some construction sides at the new part of the City. That was when she saw the boat heading towards Airtemple-Island.

"Korra! Korra? He's coming!" Asami shouted while running towards the Kitchen, where Korra Pema and Tenzin were having some tea. As Asami got in her girlfriend lifted her head.

"Well here we go!" the Avatar said smirking and Asami could see that she looked extremely nervous. Asami gave her girlfriend a quick, but passionate kiss to sooth her and, even though she would not admit it to sooth herself as well.

Pema and Tenzin made their way out of the kitchen to leave them alone for their reunion. The young couple sat down next to each other and Asami double-checked that they were not sitting to close to each other.

"Yes, mhmm, Mako would you wait here in the kitchen for a second I am going to get Tenzin" Pemas voice said from behind the closed door.

"Of course" a surprisingly stiff sounding Mako said as the door opened. When he turned away from Pema to get into the kitchen, his face jumped from slightly annoyed to surprised and Asami knew Lin had kept her promise. She hadn't told any one of their secret and even Mako was surprised that they were back.

"Si-Since when…a-are you two back?" he asked stuttering frozen in place. This was something Asami would not have expected. She would have thought that he would come rushing for a hug,  _like everyone they had met so far,_ or at least that he could talk.

"We came back 2 Days ago and are since yesterday night in Republic City" Korra explained. Hearing it out loud made Asami realize how quick everything went since they got here. In the Spirit World, time was not a thing to worry about.

"A welcome back would be in order, wouldn't it?" Asami said mockingly to her ex-boyfriend. As she and Korra got up almost simultaneously. That seemed to unfreeze Mako who now was smiling stretching his arms out.

"Ah, there's the hug" Asami thought stretching her arms out as well. Korra was next to her and they both hugged Mako, who now was nearly in tears.

"You two, are never running away like this again, do you hear me?" he sobbed, desperately trying to hide that he was crying.

Asami petted him on the back, not knowing what to do, even when they were in a relationship Mako never showed  _so_  much emotion.

When their hug lifted she could see the tears in Makos eyes, who now quickly tried to wipe them away. Then they were sat down, Korra and Asami were sitting across the young Captain, still concentrating not to sit too close to each other.

"So how was the Spirit World?" Mako asked, finally breaking the silence.

Korra and Asami took turns explaining what happened in the Spirit World, who they met and what they saw. Asami was extremely careful when choosing their words to not drop any hints about their love and Korra seemed to do the same. Asami had to remind herself constantly that they were sitting not only in front of their friend, but also the Captain of Police who was very good former detective. One wrong word and he would know what was going on between his two ex-girlfriends.

After a long and detailed description the young couple wanted to know what was going on in his life. How everything went after they left for their Vacation in the spirit world and of course if he had found his special someone already.

"Please let him have a girlfriend, it would make things so much easier" Asami thought, knowing that what they had to explain could break his confidence for a lifetime.

"Well, actually everything went surprisingly good here in Republic city. After you two left I was promoted to Captain of Police and know have the  _great_  task to be Lins right hand." he began "I mostly do the paperwork and overlook the city expansion for President Raiko. The earth Empire or Kingdom or whatever still is undergoing its transition into a democracy and I have to say Wu makes a surprisingly good politician. When Varric and Zuh Li came back from their  _short_  honeymoon, they started working on plans for the city reconstruction and just a few days ago a big contract was signed for Future Industries to rebuild the downtown Area with the spirit portal in mind."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then" he said smiling towards Asami. He then went on and talked about how the triads were pushed back and added went on about how crimes sunk in the last two month.

After he finished, Asami knew it was time for them to have the talk they both feared so much.


	6. The Hard Truth

"What would he say? How would he react? Could this be the end of their friendship that lasted for so many years? Had he changed in the year they were gone?" All these were questions that raced through Asamis head as she and Korra were about to tell Mako about their relationship and she knew that her girlfriend was asking herself the same things. Now she regretted not making a plan on how to tell him in advance. But there was no going back.

"So there is one thing we haven't told you yet." Korra began with a worried look on her face "It happened a long time ago actually, I don't know when exactly but you know that Asami and I had bonded for a long time. We became best friends and could always count on each other."

"Really this is how you are beginning this?" Asami thought worrying that Mako would misinterpret what Korra was about to say.

"Yes, I knew that" Mako said smiling and the Heiress knew that he had no Idea what they were about to tell him. She was thinking that he may not really suspect  _this_.

"After I was hurt so badly in the battle with Zaheer, I did not know how to make it through the healing process" Korra continued "I was feeling like I was disappointing everyone and wasn't able to answer the letters you guys send me. To be honest I answered some of them, all going to Asami. I know this may sound dumb, but I had the feeling like I could talk to her  _different_. It felt right."

Asami could see how her love was struggling to find the right words and Makos face changed from smiling to a more serious look, she couldn't really read. So she took her courage and started talking.

"When Korra was healing with Katara. I did not know what to do. I felt like something was missing. I spent many nights talking to Tenzin who gave me strength, what helped but whenever a letter from Korra came I felt like I could move mountains and at the same time it reminded me of how far she was away. It felt like a piece of me was missing." She began now making a pause.

"I guess what we are trying to say is that. For a long time our friendship had evolved into something else but with Kuvira and the war we had no time to explore our feelings and when the battle was over and we were in the spirit world we had time to… " She continued now holding hands with Korra who had put her hand in Asamis lap while the Heiress was talking. Then she looked to Mako whose expression now was a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"…explore these feelings" Asami explained "Korra and I had these feelings for a long time and now we are ready to put them out in the open. We are in a relationship and in love." Asami finished, not knowing what to expect from Mako as his reaction.

And a reaction did not come. He just sat there for what felt like an eternity. His face not moving and still having the surprise imprinted on it. Asami looked worried to her girlfriend and Korras face showed what Asami thought as well. "What are we supposed to do now?" Everyone else was extremely supportive for the two of them and instantly showed them that there was no problem with their relationship but Mako didn't react at all. They both knew he would have the hardest time to understand what they were feeling but hoped he could see past what was going on in the past.

Then after what felt like an eternity Korra broke the silence.

"So…." The Avatar began looking uncomfortable "No reaction?"

Mako looked up to his two ex-girlfriends who were holding hands and were deeply in love. He shook his head, but Asami did not know if it was because he had no idea how to react or  _this_  was actually his reaction.

Then still without saying a word he got up and walked towards the door.

"Mako, wait." Asami said quickly turning around "Please, say something. It's not because of you. Please…"

"I…" interrupted Mako his ex-girlfriend "I'll just need some time." Then he got out of the door and closed it behind him.

Asami was ready to chase after him, to explain that he does not have to feel bad and that she doesn't want their friendship be hurt by this but Korra held her by the hand looking sternly but with a bit of shock at her girlfriend".

"He said he needs time" said the Avatar pulling Asami towards her "so we'll give him time. We both know this would be hard for him. Let him think about it for a little while. He must be extremely confused". Asami was feeling like a rock had hit her. All the people they had talked with since getting back from their Spirit World vacation were supporting them without any further questions. She had hoped that this run would continue. She could feel her tears running down her face as her girlfriend wiped them away and then gave her a long hug.

They sat there for, spirits know how long, when Tenzin appeared in the door. Asami knew that he wanted to ask how it went but did not need to.

"He just left" Korra sobbed now crying as well "We shouldn't have told him. Not yet. How is he ever going to forgive us."

"He doesn't have to forgive you" Tenzin said now looking sad as well "You two have done nothing wrong but you need to try understand him. He asking himself what  _he_  did wrong to make his two ex-girlfriends fall in love with each other. Give him time and will find out that it wasn't his fault either.

"And how long will that take?" Asami asked still in Korras arms.

"That I cannot answer you" Tenzin said now looking down in the dumps as well.

They sat in the Kitchen for a little longer, not saying a word and then went to bed without eating Dinner. It was still extremely early, but both felt that they wanted to be alone.

"This day couldn't have gone worse" Asami thought. When even one of their best friends couldn't understand their love how on earth would Republic City and the rest of the World react to them.

Laying here next to her love, she thought about the Spirit World. It was only them. It was peaceful and they had only each other, which was all they had needed. It was so much better there, all she wanted now was to go back there and spend the rest of her life there with Korra.

It knocked on the door and after a quick "yes?" from Korra, Pema stuck her head through the crack she had opened.

"It's the long line Radio" she said "Bolin is wanting to speak to you two".

"Oh no, Bolin" Asami thought "Mako must have called him". There weren't many Long Line Radios, basically only influential people like Tenzin, President Raiko or Suyin had them. Maybe he called Bolin from the Police Station. They must have had one there as well.

"Okay we'll come" Korra said now standing up. The Avatars face was almost expressionless but when Asami looked into Korras eyes she could see the worry.

They both threw on some clothes over their nightshirts and then went to Tenzins office. Tenzin looked at them with a look that said sorry and then left the room to give them some privacy.

Asami picked up the Long line radio thinking about the talk they were about to have. Bolin was a good friend, but so was Mako. What would he say? He loves his brother and he might support his reaction or even worse will accuse Asami and Korra of breaking his brothers' confidence. But there was no going back and so she started talking.

"Hello? Bolin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger and the lack of hugs!


	7. A Concerned Brother

_A Concerned Brother_

The Latency that was normal for Long Line Radio made Asami even more uncomfortable. Not knowing what Bolin would say was killing her, feared that another friend would not be not supporting them.

"Hey and welcome back to the  _real_ world." Bolin said in a cheerful voice. Asami felt the giant rock of worry fall from her heart. Not hearing Bolin being mad made her smile, but then she realized that maybe Mako hadn't told his brother  _everything_. Maybe he just told them that they were back.

Her and Korra exchanged a quick glimpse and then Korra answered.

"Hey Bolin, great to hear you sorry we couldn't talk earlier. We just arrived a few days ago." The Avatar said now slightly smiling.

"No problemo. I want to hear everything that happened in the spirit world, but not over the radio. I'm actually calling about something different. Mako." He said now with a slightly more serious tone.

Asami looked at her girlfriend. Korras smile was gone and replaced by a terrified look. Asami was sure she didn't look different. So they had talked about more.

A quick "Yeah?" was all Asami could get out.

"Look. You have got to understand Mako. He thinks he is the reason you two got together. And I don't mean that in the good –I hooked them up- way. Also he's Mako. I'm his brother and I can tell you he is not really the guy who shows emotion out in the open. I don't think he hates you, but I think he'll need some time to understand what is going on." Bolin began.

"And that is why me and Opal are coming to Republic City tomorrow. That and Pabu missed you two as well and I can't break is cute little heart. Also please don't think too bad of him. From the sound of it he is still confused and I fear he might say some things he does not mean. Are you guys gonna stay on Airtemple Island until tomorrow morning then I am coming there to meet you."

Asami and Korra were now standing arm in arm in front of the Long Line Radio. Asami had her head buried on The Avatars chest and Korra was just standing there.

"Hello? Are you two still there?" Bolin asked after they had not answered.

"Yes, we are going to stay here." Asami finally answered after wiping away some tears "So you have no problem with us being in a relationship?"

"WHAT NO?" Bolin answered "Why should I? You two are my friends. You welcomed me back when I did the mistake not seeing what Kuvira was doing. BUT I'm not saying that you two are making a mistake."

Asami was in tears again. She was wondering how many tears she could actually have left after a day like this.

"Th-Thank you" Korra said with tears in her eyes as well.

"Ladys, I have to hang up sorry Opal is calling and when I learned one thing. It is that she does not like to be kept waiting. See you two tomorrow and don't worry we'll sort this mess with Mako out."

Before the couple could answer he hung up and the two stood in front of the Radio again in tears. After telling Tenzin that Bolin and Opal would visit the next day and he could have his office back they both went to bed.

The lovers laid in bed for a few more minutes not saying a word. Asami was thinking about Bolin. Of course they wanted to tell him about their relationship but not like this. She wondered what his initial reaction might have been.

Korra let out a quick but cute sounding snore and Asami fell asleep in her girlfriends arms.

The next day came and they both got woken up by Jinora who was sent by Pema.

"Hey you two?" Jinora asked with a smooth sounding voice. Asami woke up immediately and smiled at Jinora. She told her she wouldn't have to worry about waking Korra up and as soon as the young airbender left the room she turned towards the Avatar.

"Hey, sweetie" Asami began brushing the Hair of the Avatar away and then kissing her girlfriend on the cheeks. "Wake uuup."

Korra slightly opened her eyes and smiled at Asami who now bend down for a real kiss. After their lips parted Asami felt fully awake. They had been together for almost a year now and every kiss with her girlfriend still pumped her veins full of adrenalin. Korra seemed to feel the same. Her eyes were now completely open and she looked ready to get up.

"So do you want to go first to the bathroom or should I?" Asami asked now again lying in the Avatars arms.

"You go, so I can lay here a little bit longer" Korra answered " You take ages and you know that."

Asami saw the mocking smile on Korras face and pushed the Avatar away.

"Hey I'm not taking  _that_ long" she said now slightly giggling "Okay then I'll go. We have a big day before us." There day was big indeed. First Bolin and Opal would come to Airtemple Island and then she wanted to surprise Korra.

Asami took what you could call the long way to the bathroom. She first went to Tenzins Office to make arrange some things. She told Tenzin that Korra had agreed to move in with her and asked him to call Varric to get her old Mansion ready for them. After the battle, in which her father died Asami made the Mansion untouchable for everyone. It reminded her of her father and not wanted it disturbed. She purchased another house in a not destroyed part of Republic City for Makos and Bolins family and made clear for everyone that  _her_ home was now off limits.

She asked Tenzin to move Naga to the house as well, so she could surprise her girlfriend with her animal companion waiting in the big yard.

Tenzin said he would prepare everything for them and then Asami finally went into the bathroom.

"Wow you really took an eternity this time" Korra said smiling as Asami was returning. Asami knew it was true. Talking to Tenzin and preparing everything for their move took some time.

"I wanted to look good for you" Asami said not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"You always look good to me." Korra said with a loving smile. The Heiress blushed and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. Then she gave the Avatar a quick push signaling it was her turn to go to the bathroom.

Korra moaned and stood up leaving Asami in their room.

The Heiress then went to the kitchen to get some tea and see if Tenzin had any problems with planning their move. Luckily he hadn't. Everything was prepared and Varric had asked to wish her a warm welcome back.

"That sounds more like Zuh Li talking" Asami thought sipping her tea "Maybe he is a little bit more calm now?"

While thinking about what would Bolin say when he would get here, she was thrown out of her thoughts when she felt two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who's here?" Korras voice said in a smooth tone.

"Kor…" Asami answered when she felt the Avatars lips pressed against hers. The Kiss was long and passionate and she ignored everyone around her.

After their lips parted Korra sat down next to Asami and drank her tea.

"So do you know when Bolin will be here?" Korra asked looking at Tenzin.

"No, I haven't talked to him after your call yesterday" he answered "But I guess he will be here any minute. From the sound of it they left yesterday and I think they will be traveling by bison.

Tenzin was right. Thirty Minutes after they drank their tea a white Lotus sentry came in and announced a flying Bison heading their way.

Korra and Asami stood up and went outside. Asami was filled with joy as well as with worry when she saw the Bison landing. She and Korra were holding hands and the Avatars face suggested that she was not feeling very different.

The first one to come down to them was Opal. She was wearing her Airnomad closing, but had accents of green put throughout her outfit.

"I missed you two so much" she said descending from her Bison "Why haven't you called as soon as you got back?"

"We were planning to surprise everyone" Korra said still holding Asamis hand.

"Well that succeeded didn't it?" Bolin said now climbing down Juicy the Airbison. He had a look that was half smile and half concerned. His hair was now combed back completely and he wore a variation of a Zaofu uniform. He had less Metal then the ordinary uniforms and accents of red and orange integrated in it.

Asami was sure that this partner look was Opals Idea, but it suited them.


	8. A Sucsessful Career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on whether or not making Bolin more  
> mature. I know he might seem a little bit  
> out of character, but Team Avatar needed a new grounded guy  
> with Mako being all confused, please bear with me.  
> If you want to blame someone, blame Opal not me ;)

_A Sucsessful Career_

After a quick group hug they all went back into the Air-Temple to talk about, what Asami thought was their hardest topic since they came back from the spirit world – Mako.

"Well, I'm actually kinda glad that I heard the news from Mako and not from you two" Bolin said after Asami explained again that Korra and her would have wanted Bolin hear it from them. "I was really confused when Mako popped the news. I was wondering what I missed; I surely should have seen this coming shouldn't I? From the sound of it your feelings for each other developed long before the spirit world."

Bolin looked different then Asami had remembered him. She couldn't put her hand on what it was, but there was something that had changed and it was more than just his appearance.

"I needed some time as well. I talked to Opal and she remembered me that the two of you always had a strong bond and pointed out some things that made me realize that I just hadn't opened my eyes enough to see what would become out of you two." He continued now with an honest and heartwarming smile. " I tried to talk to Mako before we flew here, but he wasn't at the Police Station anymore. I hope we'll find him and if not we can always ask Lin, she can find him everywhere. By the way, does Lin know already?"

"Yes, she was the one we asked to bring him here." Korra answered, looking over to Asami. The Heiress could see the guilt in her girlfriends eyes. They were the ones who asked Lin to bring over Mako and now he is confused, maybe even angry.

"So she took it good, huh." Bolin said with a slight smile. Then Opal came in the room, she sat down next to her boyfriend and gave a warm smile to the other couple.

"Before you go and search for Mako, tell us how is life in Zaofu?" Asami asked now looking at Opal.

"It's perfect" the young Airbender answered "I asked Tenzin if I could help out there as an ambassador for the Airnomads and luckily he said yes. I manage the negotiations with other states over land and resources. Zaofu expanded quite a bit and now is the biggest state in the Earth-Kingdom."

" _Quite a bit_  is a little bit of an understatement, don't you think dear?" Bolin said laughing at his girlfriend "We enclosed 2 other fairly big states just in the last two weeks and that's all thanks to you."

"Of course not in a hostile fashion." Bolin added quickly when he looked at Korra, who had a concerned face, probably thinking about how the whole Kuvira mess started "Varric built a lot of factories for Metal and other ores around Zaofu in order to supply the reconstruction of Republic City. He said that he trusted Suyin enough not to take them over, but wasn't too sure about some other states."

"Suyin is okay with expanding the borders of Zaofu?" Asami asked remembering how reluctant the Leader of Zaofu was when she was asked to organize the reunion of the earth Kingdom.

"At first my mom was all against it" Opal answered "She didn't want to look like the next Kuvira, but some states actually asked  _her_  to be part of Zaofu. They felt more save with its Military and great political partners, so mom gave in to them after some time. Then more and more came for security during the transition to a democracy and for the jobs Varric created."

"Sounds great" Asami said, thinking about how she had left Varric alone with  _her_  company for over a year. "And what have you been up to Bolin?"

"Oh I am in the Zaofu Military now." He said hesitantly.

"What?" Opal exclaimed looking shocked at Bolin "That's not true. Well not entirely." She added now looking to Korra and Asami "Bolin is the head of the Military and Humanity department for Zaofu."

"That's great" Korra said smiling.

"Congratulations" Asami said, thinking that that must be it.

"That's what's different, he is more mature. Of course being such a high rank makes people mature by quite a bit." She thought now she realizing that he sat more straight, made less goofy faces while talking ,and he seemed to carefully pick his expressions. Maybe that was the reason he was so supportive of them?"

"Ah it's nothing really. I'm the same ol' Bolin who I was when you two left." He said trying to make a goofy face but Asami could see that is was a forced one.

"So how was the Spirit World?" Opal asked, breaking the silence that came after Bolins attempt to sound goofy "It must've been unbelievable if you two could spend almost a year there."

"It was so great" Korra started with a big smile on her face. Asami and her girlfriend told them everything about their vacation and midway through Asami realized that it was the first time they could really tell someone  _everything_. All the other times they talked about their Vacation to someone they had to leave the romantic parts out, but this time Asami could tell their friends how Korra was shy like a little girl at first and how they laid under the sky arm in arm for hours not saying a single word.

Whenever they go to a point where they described their affection Korra blushed and looked down to her hands which were in Asamis lap.

When they finished they could see the excitement in the eyes of Bolin and Opal. Bolin then got up saying that he will now go search for Mako and wished them a good rest of the day. Opal followed him outside and they closed the door after them.

"Wow, he is different" Asami said looking at Korra.

"Yeah, but you can still see the old Bolin coming through now and again. It's still in his eyes." Korra answered looking a little bit concerned.

"Oh I haven't noticed that, I guess I was too busy telling embarrassing stories about you" Asami smilingly mocked her girlfriend "Be glad that I didn't tell the one with you and the treespirit."

"You wouldn't dare" the Avatar said smiling at Asami giving her a quick push with her elbow.

It knocked at the door and as they answered yes it opened revealing Tenzin.

"Asami, everything is ready. All has been arranged and your satomobile is waiting on the main land" Tenzin said with a big smile.

"Thanks Tenzin, you are the best!" Asami said smiling to the Airbender "We will get going at once."

Korra looked surprised at Asami as the Heiress grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the docks.

"What are we doing exactly? And where are we going?" Korra asked multiple times during their ferry ride. All Asami answered was "You'll see". She saw that the suspense was killing the Avatar. Korra never was someone who loved to not know what was happening.

When they arrived at the main land Asami car was waiting for her. She looked at it with nostalgia, remembering when she first taught Korra how to drive.

"I would let you drive, but I fear you don't know where we are going." Asami said with a mild grin.

"Haha" was all the Avatar could reply. They got in the car and drove off. Asami made sure to ride through the parts of republic city that had roads that were still mostly intact. When they neared Asamis Mansion Korra realized where they were going.

"So you are taking me to your house." Korra said with a slight hint of confusion on her face.

"Have you forgotten the conversation we had at the beach?" Asami said smiling at the Avatar.

"I am taking  _us_  to  _our_  home. Naga is already waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was mostly character building for Bolin and a little bit of romance at the end. The next one will be a bit more packed with conflicts and the sort.


	9. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people wondering if the move in went to  
> quick, always remember they were already a year  
> in the spirit world together ;)  
> Next chapter will be the first public appearance

_Preparation_

As they went through the door of the Mansion Asami could feel her eyes beginning to fill with water. She had so many memories of this place, some of the happiest in her childhood and some of her worst when her father had betrayed her. She tightened her grip around Korras hand and the Avatar took her in for a hug.

They both went out to see Naga and as soon as they stepped into the yard the polar bear dog ran to them and greeted them with its tail waggling.

They first played with Naga and then laid on the grass. Korra had her head on Asamis belly facing towards the Heiresses' face. She smiled as Asami went with her fingers through the Avatars Hair. Somehow it had not gotten longer all year in the Spirit World. Thinking about it hers didn't grow as well. She never noticed it, Korra was too much of a distraction to her.

They laid on the grass for about two hours when one of their servants came.

"Ms. Sato? Chief Beifong is here to see you and Avatar Korra" he said with a surprised look after seeing the couple lying in the grass.

"Oh, I forgot. The servants don't know about us, well that is going to lead to some rumors." Asami thought now realizing that it might have been a little early for them to move into the mansion.

"Yes, we will be right with her, thank you." She said politely to her servant. He turned around leaving the two alone.

Korra had fallen asleep, so Asami woke her girlfriend up by kissing her and they both went back to the Mansion to greet Lin.

"Hey Lin. Great to see you." Asami greeted the Chief of Police with a smile but the Chiefs face did not seem happy, it seemed like a mix of anger and worry.

"Look, we know the conversation with Mako didn't  _really_  went as planned, but he just rushed out and gave us no real time to talk to him" Korra said before Lin had the chance to talk.

"I am not here about Mako. That is a whole different mess. He even called in sick today." The Chief of Police started "It is about Raiko. With you two moving here Tenzin called me to inform Raiko that you two were back. He figured that with all your servants and Asamis driving style would give it away sooner or later."

Asami and Korra looked shocked at each other. They had both known that this was going to happen sooner or later, but both hoped it would have been the latter.

"Look kiddos. That isn't even the bad news." Lin continued now looking stern at the couple "He also wants to give a Welcome Back Gala for you and the Avatar. I have no doubt this is mostly a marketing stunt for his reelection campaign, he is in the lead but you know politicians."

Korra still looked shocked and Asami was sure she did not look different. Asami was the first to talk.

"Uh, we were hoping to stay out of the public for a while, but I guess we have no choice. When will this Gala be?"

"This is the real bad news. It's gonna be tomorrow evening." Lin sighed "He wants to get this whole show over with before the reelections are in two weeks."

Asami was speechless. "Tomorrow? How are they going to do that?" She thought. The Heiress had hoped to fix the whole mess with Mako, before appearing in the public again.

"Look I know it's not perfect; I tried talking him out of it but he is not one to give in on something like this." The Chief of Police explained.

"Does he know about  _us_?" Korra asked now looking even more worried.

"Of course not. Do you think  _I_  would tell him? I am not suicidal, you know. That is something you two have to deal with." Lin said.

"Yeah I guess. Well this is gonna be fun" Korra said sarcastically.

"I wish you two good luck, I'll see you at the Gala, but for now I have to find and fix my Captain. We'll need every hand in security for that evening" Lin said now going to the door.

And with that she left. Korra and Asami stood in the hall for a few more minutes without speaking. Asami did not expect that, at least not so soon. At the Gala the press would be everywhere. They will be asking questions and look for every slight hint about what happened in the spirit world.

"So, what are we going to do?" Korra asked, while they went up the stairs "I mean about that whole public appearance thing." Asami saw the worried look on her girlfriends face, she too was worried. Worried about how they should behave with the whole world looking at them.

"You know what?" Asami began now at the top of the stairs "We will be ourselves, just like Iroh told us." The Heiress could see the worry fade from the Avatars eyes, who now began to smile. "But if we are going to a Gala tomorrow I have to prepare some things. So how about you take a bath, relax and play a little bit with Naga and I go preparing?"

"Prepare what?" The Avatar asked curiously "And why can't I come with you?"

"It's gonna be a surprise, sweetie" Asami smiled and then gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. She left the room before Korra could respond and closed the door behind her.

The Heiress hurried to her car and drove to her favorite boutique. She picked a dress for herself, it was a wine red long dress with a low cut in the back. Then she picked out a dress for Korra, it took her longer than to pick her own. Luckily she had brought the dress Korra wore at Varriks wedding, so she could check the size and to make Korra search for it.

Then she saw it, it was beautiful. It was a mix of light blue and blue. It was as long as hers, but had a more dominant cleavage. It also missed the low cut in the back, but it was perfect. It would highlight the feminine site of her girlfriend as well as her muscles.

Next was the jewelry. Asami knew Korra hated to wear earrings, so she bought her a silver armband that was made out of meteorite and could be bend in any shape or form. For herself she picked light green ruby earrings to highlight her eyes.

She then went buying some shoes and other accessories for her and her girlfriend and when she finished it was already late in the evening.

She drove back to their Mansion and told the servants to bring the back into the third powder room on the second floor, hoping Korra wouldn't find them there. When she opened the door to the living room, she saw the Avatar sleeping on the couch.

"Well I told her to relax" Asami thought now crouching next to her girlfriend. The Avatar then opened her eyes and smiled.

"I hope that surprise it worth it. I missed you" Korra said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips.

"I missed you, too; but yes it  _will_ be worth it" Asami said smiling now holding the hand of the Avatar still crouching next to her. "But now it is time for the bed, sweetie. The couch isn't really the most  _comfortable_  place to sleep in this house.

"I guess" Korra said with a slight grin, now being pulled up by her girlfriend and with that they went to bed.

The next morning came and the young couple slept in. They both had stayed awake longer than they had planned when Asami woke Korra from the couch.

It was Opal who woke them up. She explained that Bolin had talked to Mako yesterday and they would need to talk now.

Asami and Korra got up and quickly dressed into something more fitting. When they went down the stairs Asami saw Bolin in a military stance with his hands behind his back standing in the front foyer. When he realized that Korra and Asami were coming he quickly switched into a friendlier stance and greeted them with a smile but the Heiress couldn't help but notice that he had a slight hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey you two, I've got some bad news" He greeted after a quick welcome hug as they went to living room for some tea. "It's Mako. I tried talking to him, but he is as hard as platinum and as broken as a Vase that just fell of a shelf."

Asami and Korra looked each other in the eyes. Korra did not need to say a word for Asami to know what she was thinking. They both were crushed by the news that Mako still felt the way he did even though they both gave him time to think about it.

"He wants to tell you that he will be at the Gala providing security, but still does not know what to think of your relationship." Bolin continued "He won't be near you two however. I guess he thinks he can't be near you. That's why he sent me to talk to you two."

"He doesn't want to talk to us, not even be near us?" Korra said quietly looking down on her lap, where Asamis hand was holding the Avatars. Asami squeezed her girlfriends hand tighter as Bolin answered.

"I don't know. Even  _I_  couldn't get through to him. I'm sure he will come over it eventually, but when that will be I cannot predict."

After a few minutes of silence in which Asami tightened the grip of Korras hand more and more Opal tried to change the subject.

"So you two will be at the party as well, do you?" Opal asked "What a question of course it is your gala. Silly me. So what are you gonna wear?"

"Ah you'll see that soon enough" Asami smiled towards Opal thankful for the change of topic "And you two?"

"If you are not telling, I am not telling either" the young airbender smiled.

They talked about the gala for a few more minutes, all seemingly avoiding the topic of Mako and how the public would react to Korras and Asamis relationship when Bolin got up.

"Ladys we'll have to leave you now. We need to prepare some things for this evening and by  _we_  I mostly mean Opal" he said smiling at his girlfriend.

They all went to the door and wished each other goodbye and so the young couple was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I guy I find it surprsingly diffcult to describe dresses. Thats really not my strength.  
> good Asami has a ton of money or this shopping trip would not have been possible :D


	10. The Red Carpet

_The red Carpet_

As they went to back to the living room Asami first noticed how late it was. It was almost 3 o'clock, Asami looked in shock to her girlfriend.

"Oh my god. How long did we sleep?" the Heiress said shocked to the Avatar.

"Well, it was  _you_  who kept me awake almost the entire night" Korra said mockingly to her girlfriend.

"Like you didn't participate in that" Asami threw back at her girlfriend, now smiling "Well, we have to get ready the Gala is in four hours already and I didn't even shower. Not to speak of my hair."

"Calm down, 'sami" Korra said turning Asami around and looking her straight in the eyes "Four hours is well enough time to get ready. You go ahead and use the bathroom next to our room and I'll take the one across the hall. By the way do you know where my dress is? I couldn't find it anywhere yesterday?"

"Yes, I'll get it. You go ahead in the bathroom and I'll put it in the dressing room." Asami said, now smiling, remembering her surprise for the Avatar. She gave her a quick kiss and then headed to the third bathroom on the second floor, where the dresses she had bought were. Then she laid them out in the dressing room, so Korra would find them and left a note for her girlfriend to find.

_For the most beautiful woman in Republic City._

After she finished writing the note, she herself went to the bathroom. She had brought her own dress with her, so Korra wouldn't find it, if she was ready earlier than Asami.

The Heiress didn't take as long as she had feared. After showering and getting her hair ready only an hour had passed and with the make-up done she took her dress and put it on.

As she stood in front of the mirror it she could see how perfect it looked. She put on her earrings and went down to the living room. Only two and a half hours had passed when she was done and to her surprise she took less time than the Avatar to get ready for the evening.

Asami grabbed the newspaper that a servant had laid on the tea table and started reading.

_Republic City's Power Women Are Back in Town_

_Avatar Korra and head of Future Industries Asami Sato are back and President Raiko went all out on a welcome back Party. Everyone with a Name will be there. It is needless to say that the President wants to push up his poll numbers even higher and with a Gala like this he might very well succeed._

_But what is more important, we will get to hear firsthand how the vacation of the two young woman was and why it took them so long to get back to us. Rumors say that they moved in together at the Sato Mansion. Is that true? We will ask them tonight when they walk the red carpet._

The article continued, talking about who would come and Asami saw some familiar names pop up. Varrick, Zuh Li, Bolin, Opal, Tenzin and some other friends.

Asami smiled. Maybe this Gala would be fun. Seeing all their friends again at one place.

She continued reading the newspaper, there were some articles about the reconstruction, explaining that some citizens needed to leave their homes in order for the earthbenders to flatten the ground and that Future Industries provided temporary homes.

Forty five minutes of tea and some newspaper articles later she heard a light scream of happiness from the second floor.

"She must have found her dress" Asami thought smiling. Shortly after the scream, Korra came in the living room only wearing a towel.

"No, no, no, no, no" the Avatar began "You can't be doing that."

"What do you think the surprise would be?" Asami said laughing at her girlfriend.

"I don't know" Korra said looking at the ground "Maybe something else?"

"No, I want my girlfriend to look like what she is" Asami said "The most beautiful woman in Republic City. And now go and put it on we have to get going in half an hour." The Heiress pushed the Avatar out of the room and closed the door behind her before Korra could say something.

Twenty Minutes later she went to the front voyer to wait for Korra to come down and shortly after Asami arrived the Avatar came down the steps.

Asami was speechless. The dress she had bought fit perfectly and Korra seemed to have picked up how to do Make-up watching Asami in the Spirit World. Everything was spot on and with every step the Avatar took Asami fell more in love.

Korra had bend the armband Asami had bought her, but Asami couldn't make out the shape from the bottom of the stairs.

The Avatar was smiling from left to right and her eyes were shining.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned around showing her dress from the back and it wasn't any less beautiful than the front. Asami reached out for her girlfriends hands and gave her a long passionate kiss. She could taste their lipsticks mixing together on top of the Avatars pillowy lips.

When their lips parted Korra lifted her right hand showing the armband Asami had bought for her.

It said 'Asami' in curvy letters that were joint on the top and the bottom.

"It took me 10 Minutes just to realize it was bendable" Korra said with a slight grin. "Thank you, you are the best girlfriend an Avatar could have."'

"Don't let that hear Katara, sweetie." Asami said mockingly "Com'on the satomobile is already waiting. You don't wanna be late to your big party."

" _My_  big party? This is our welcome back Gala, isn't it?" Korra said arm in arm with her girlfriend on their way to the car.

"It's called the Avatar Gala, sweetie. Just because I am dating her, doesn't mean it's my party" Asami said smiling. They got in the satomobile and the chauffeur drove off.

Even though the windows were tainted Asami could see the lights of the old town hall shining through the satomobile's windows. It was as bright as day and a red carpet was laying from the street to the entrance. Held back by a red rope were hundreds of journalists.

Before the door was opened Korra gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and as soon as it opened Asami was blinded by what felt like a thousand photo lights going off at the same time.

Korra was the first one to get out and as soon as the Avatar got out of the car she turned around stretching her hand out towards Asami.

She grabbed the Avatars hand and got out of the car. It was unbelievable. Raiko really didn't spare any expenses. Korra raised her arm and Asami flung hers around it. Then they started walking towards the entrance. The young couple waved and smiled for the cameras, ignoring the questions thrown at them. Asami had told Korra that the press should be the last ones to know of their relationship.

The walk on the red carpet took longer than Asami thought it would. Sometimes had to stop for the cameras and pose, but they never stayed too long in order to avoid answering the questions.

Bolin and Opal must have arrived just before them, because they met them halfway through. When Opal saw them heading down the red carpet she waved gesturing towards her and Bolin.

Bolin wore a Military Outfit and looked sternly while answering questions from an interviewer when Opal poked him in the side pointing towards Asami and Korra who had almost caught up with their friends.

He quickly finished the interview and then turned towards them.

"Wow. You two look amazing no wonder you wouldn't tell us what you were wearing this morning." Bolin said now smiling.

"Says the cutest couple of the evening" answered Korra smiling back at Bolin and Opal. Opal wore again a mix of green and orange, but this time it wasn't her airbending suit but a long dress. It looked perfect next to Bolins Military outfit and Asami was sure that Opal had Bolin wear the outfit at least a thousand times to get the mix of colors just right.

"Opal your dress is amazing" Asami said looking towards the young Airbender "Did you make it yourself?"

"Well some of it, but my brother was a big help." Opal said blushing "And besides I don't think that we can really compete with the  _real_  cutest couple hear" she added winking towards Asami and her girlfriend.

Korra blushed and Asami could feel her cheeks warming up as well. It was great about being with Opal and Bolin; It felt right; It felt like they could be themselves.

The four then continued on together and Opal and Bolin quickly realized that the other couple wasn't so fond of interviews with the press. They quickly got up to the front entrance, just having to stop for some group pictures.

The doors were opened and Asami could hear music and people talking from the inside. With a last wave for the cameras they all got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly written during my commute to university, I spell checked it several times, but as I know myself there will still be plenty of errors. Please forgive me :3  
> Next chapter will be the party (and maybe finally some public reaction)


	11. The Avatar Gala

The inside of the town hall was amazing. A huge dance floor was prepared in the middle and at the far end of the big room a band was playing.

Asami who still hat her right arm around Korras left now took her girlfriends hand and pulled her towards Tenzin and Pema who she had spotted in the crowded around the buffet.

"Hey Tenzin, Pema." Asami said towards the other couple who had their back turned towards them.

"Hey, you two." Tenzin said after turning around "You look amazing! Let me guess Asami picked the outfits?"

"What is that supposed to mean." Korra said smiling.

"Tenzin means that even though you have many different talents Korra. The sense of fashion is clearly more one of Asami" Pema answered after Tenzin had seemingly no answer "I bet you wanted to wear the outfit you wore at Varricks wedding again."

"Okay" Korra laughed "You got me there. So...how is the Gala so far? Anything or anyone we need to be aware of?"

"There are some reporters in here, if you mean that, but these are mostly the polite type. I wouldn't be so worried about them." Tenzin began now looking slightly concerned "President Raiko however is a different matter. I think he will want you two to hold a speech or something along those lines. He asked for you two since the beginning of the Gala."

Asamis and Korras eyes crossed, the Heiress could the slight hint of worry in her girlfriends eyes.

"I should've seen this coming" Asami thought, "Raiko is exactly the guy who wants to make everything a public matter. If he knows?"

One look into the Avatars eyes showed her that Korra thought about the same.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that." Korra said with a slight grin "Anything else?"

"There is the obvious." Tenzin began "Mako. I met him earlier this evening, but he made it quite clear that he doesn't want to talk about you two. He only said that he doesn't need to understand why you two are together and that he just wants to do his job."

That hit Asami like a punch in the stomach. Of course she hadn't forgotten Mako, but the Gala and the preparations for it were a welcome distraction.

"Yes, I guess. I just hoped we could all have fun this evening – together." Asami said now looking at the floor.

"Hey, com'on 'sami" let's go dance." Korra said suddenly, the Avatar grabbed her by the hand and pulled he towards the dance floor leaving Tenzin and Pema alone again.

"You can dance?" Asami said surprised as they got to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

"Well, a little bit." Korra answered with a slight grin "I think your sense for the rhythm is better than mine, so you better take the lead."

"So like always" Asami laughed mockingly at her girlfriend.

They started dancing. It wasn't the slow romantic dance Asami had hoped for, but the evening was still young and it might come later. Korra moved more graceful than the Heiress thought she would. Even though the dance was more like a party dance and they weren't as close enclosed as Asami would have liked, she could feel the eyes of the other guests on her neck.

"Do they suspect something?" she wondered, but for now all that mattered were her and Korra. The Avatar smiled throughout the whole dance and Asami could have sworn there was unusual strong current of air whenever they got close.

When the dance was over they were approached by Raiko. The President wore a festive suit with golden accents throughout his outfit.

"Welcome back" he said with a formal, yet somewhat warm smile.

"Thank you, it is great to be back in Republic City again" Asami said slightly out of breath after the dance. Korra stepped next to her girlfriend putting a hand on Asamis shoulder.

"It is indeed." The Avatar said formal "And we have to thank you for this generous Gala."

"It's not like I had a choice" Raiko smiled "You the Avatar and you the woman whose company was just contracted with the biggest construction held record, both came back after a year of abstinence."

"And the reelection in two weeks were just a coincidence right?" Asami said sarcastically.

"Of course, but killing two birds with one stone is not the most inefficient way of doing things" Raiko said in a now more serious tone. "But never mind that, the question I and rest of Republic City want to know the answer to is: What took you two so long to get back to us?"

"To be honest, it didn't feel like one year." Asami started after a quick look to Korra "And besides the spirit world is amazing and having the Avatar as your guide makes it even better." Asami gave Korra warm smile, who blushed.

"I can see that." Raiko said "Well, as you problably already suspected, I would like to ask you two to make an official  _we are back_  statement later."

"We figured something like that was in order." Korra began "Do you mind telling us when this whole thing will begin?"

"Some  _important_  guests are still missing. I would say maybe in an hour?" the President suggested.

"Sound reasonable." Korra nodded.

"Great, I will announce you two and then you will have the stage." Raiko said, seemingly surprised that this conversation went so easy.

Then the President left and the young couple were alone again. Korra and Asami had their arms intertwined again and started walking towards the bar to get a refreshing drink.

"He has no idea, doesn't he?" Asami said still walking after checking if President Raiko was still around them.

"I don't know. It didn't seem like it, but then again he's a politician. Maybe he is hiding it" Korra said with a smile towards her.

The bar was crowded, but when the bartender saw Asami and Korra he immediately came to serve them.

"Hi, two Airspinners please." Asami ordered.

"Alcohol free?" Korra said surprised "I thought we wanted to have a party like the good old days."

"Yes, but let's wait with the drinking until we held our speech and answered the questions." Asami said with a grin "You and I both know that this will make it a lot easier."

The Airspinner was an almost transparent drink, with a slight hint of orange. It was more bitter than sweet and extremely refreshing. Exactly what they both needed after a dance like this.

After they got their drinks both of them turned around. Pema and Tenzin were now dancing and Tenzin used some moves she remembered from Korra earlier.

"She must have asked Tenzin to show her how to use Airbending to improve dancing, while I was shopping" Asami thought. The idea put a huge smile on her face. Korra wasn't exactly the person to enjoy dancing lessons, but she did it either way. Then at the far end of the hall next to the band she spotted Varrick and Zuh Li.

"Hey, theres Varrick and Zuh Li." She said to Korra pointing towards the married couple "we haven't spoken to them at all."

"Well we have to change that then." Korra smiled leading the way towards the other couple.

"Wow if this isn't the Avatar and my boss." Varrick shouted as soon as he saw them.

"Your boss?" Asami said confused.

"Don't you remember? Varrick Global Industries took some  _minor_  setbacks throughout the last years" Varrick laughed "Our partnership cancelled after the incident with President Raiko and Varrick Industries wasn't so well received after we worked with that crazy dic-" he took a quick sip from his drink "-tator lady".

"Makes sense." Korra said trying to change the topic "But could we talk about something other than your business 'sami. This seems to be hardly the perfect place for it."

"Yeah you're right, sweetie" Asami said looking lovingly to her girlfriend. Time froze for a moment when Asami realized the Varrick was giving her. She remembered that they hadn't told him yet and hoped that he might have missed this brief moment of Korra and Asami showing their affection. Varricks face now had a mix of surprise and happiness. He spun around and quickly grabbed Zuh Lis arm, who was talking to someone else. He turned her towards them and before she could say anything Varrick began to hop from one feet to the other.

"Ha, I told you they did the thing in the spirit world" Varrick shouted "You owe me 200 Yuan."

Asami and Korra looked surprised at each other. Could he mean their relationship with  _the thing_? Whatever it was, Asami knew that if Varrick would keep on screaming the reporters would soon become a hold of  _what_ exactly he was talking about.

"Varrick. The press doesn't know yet." Asami said quickly "and I would prefer they would not hear it from a slightly drunken you."

"I guess congratulations are in order then" Zuh Lih said smiling towards the young couple "and don't misinterpret this little bet we had. I just thought Korra and Ma…Ah never mind the bet doesn't count either way."

"What why?" Varrick said interrupting his victory dance, speaking more quietly now "I mean they just confirmed it."

"Yes and that is great and all, but you do remember that we said we wouldn't interfere and making up a random reason to get Tenzin away from Korra and Asami towards her doesn't sound like  _no_  interference."

Asami and Korra looked at each other now with the reddening cheeks. They both stood there while Varrick and Zu Lih continued discussing whether the interruption was an interference or not when the married couple turned around and looked at them.

"So did it change anything?" Zuh Li asked now a little bit red from all the discussing with her husband.

"Maybe. I don't know." Korra answered after a few awkward moments of silence "What do you think, 'sami?"

"Well it didn't hurt, but I think we would've found out about each other's feelings sooner or later" Asami answered and after a quick check if anyone was watching them she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: The Airspinner drinks acutally were transparent with a hint of white in my first draft. But when reading it a second time I realized that with the taste I described some dirty minds would interpret something else than just as drink ;)
> 
> I loved how some people thought that Varrick made up the whole hang-glider idea just to get Korra and Asami together, so I put it in here ;).


	12. The Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my rough drafts the chapter before this one, this one and the next one  
> were actually planned to be one single chapter. But as writing goes they turned out  
> longer than expected, so I had to cut them in parts. I know the pacing changed due to that  
> but I'll try to get back to a faster paced narrative after the Avatar Gala.  
> Also I imagine some people don't like my "new" Bolin, but to be honest he is extremely fun to write  
> so I'll keep him ;)

_The Speech_

They left Varrick and Zuh Li alone to their discussion, but not before Zuh Li reminded Asami that next Monday she had to come to the office to check on the company. The couple went out on the balcony that was facing towards the yard.

"You know" Korra said when they were alone "I really don't want to hold that speech in a few minutes and answer the questions of the reporters." Asami took both of her girlfriends hands in her own and looked in her deep blue eyes.

"There is no need to be scared, sweetie." Asami said, after she had lost herself for a second in the Avatars eyes "We will get through this together."

"You know what that title really grew on me" Korra smiled "and  _I_  am not scared. I am the Avatar."

"Sweetie, look…" Asami began, with pronouncing the 'sweetie' extra "I don't want to say you are a bad liar, but we spend almost a year together AND you are my girlfriend. I know when you are lying."

Asami still looked her girlfriend in the eyes as Korra pulled her close. Then she closed her eyes and they both kissed each other passionate. For Asami this kiss was long overdue. She couldn't stand being here at her girlfriends party together and not being able to kiss her.

Their kiss was interrupted by a slight giggle and when Asami opened her eyes she could see Bolin and Opal, who they both hadn't seen since they left the red carpet.

"Oh, looks like we weren't the only ones looking for a quiet spot" Opal said still giggling.

"Com'on let's give these two some privacy" Bolin said smiling towards Asami and Korra. He had his hand around Opals waist and pushed her slightly towards the door.

"No, wait" Korra said suddenly, to Asamis surprise who had hoped they could pick up where they left of before they were interrupted "I…ehm… _We_ could use some advice." The Avatar added "We are supposed to give a speech in a few minutes and neither of us has an idea of what to say."

Asami hadn't told Korra that she was as clueless as the Avatar, but her girlfriend must have known.

"I don't think we will be the best help." Bolin started as he turned around "But how could we deny our friends some help". He smiled and turned Opal around who was now cheerful looking at the couple. "So do you at least have a rough plan on what to do?"

"Well" Asami began still surprised by Korras plea for help "No , not really. Well of course we won't go over  _everything_  that happened like we did with you, but other than that I'm afraid we don't have any idea whatsoever.

"So, if you have a  _Hey we are back from a year long vacation and are now a couple speech_  that would be awesome" Korra said. They had both turned around to speak to Bolin and Opal and both couples stood arm in arm in front of each other.

"Unfortunately we don't" Bolin said smiling "Let's begin with the facts and what you two have to cover in your speech and what questions you have to expect from the reporters after that."

Asami and Korra looked surprised at each other. Asami had noticed that Bolin got more mature, but this was downright scary. He came right to the point and looked concerned at them while talking. Opal who must have noticed the looks the two girls exchanged took her boyfriend's hand but still looked at Asami and Korra.

"You two have to understand" Opal said "He does this every day. Varrick wasn't wrong. Bolin is great at public appearances." She looked at the earthbender smiling "But you, don't treat this like work, please"

"I...I wasn't" Bolin began shocked when he noticed the looks Korra and Asami gave each other "Okay, maybe I was. Sorry, but we have to be quick. You said your speech is in a few minutes right?" Asami and Korra both nodded "Okay let's get the Air Bison out of the room. Your relationship. I don't know how exactly the public will react to that. You two are the arguably most powerful women in Republic City and if it wasn't for Fire Lord Izumi or Suyin maybe the world. Now you are in a relationship. The media will most likely only pick one aspect of your relationship and focus on that. If we are lucky it's the fact that you two are powerful, if we are unlucky it's that you two are both women"

Asami and Korra looked worried at each other. The Heiress knew that it was not common for to women to fall in love with each other-at least not in public-, but she hadn't paid it much mind. She saw Korra for her selflessness, her courage, her laugh and her eyes, those blue amazing eyes. Of course there were some times, especially when her feelings for Korra began to start developing that she had asked herself why she was feeling the she felt for a girl, but after they started their relationship she didn't pay much mind to Korras gender.

"and as I know the press" Bolin continued "I would say we are unlucky. These people are like crocodile tigers, don't feed or bait them or you will swiftly regret it. That being said you two should not lie for different reasons. First of all they will find out eventually and something that was hidden will make an even bigger impact in the news. Secondly it will eat you two up. I want you two to be happy and if that means you have to upset a few people then let them be upset."

He gave them both a warm smile as he continued "So here's what you are going to do. You go up there together like you went in here. Not hiding your affection, but not putting it out for everyone to see either. Some people will recognize what is going on and I am sure some will whisper in the audience. Ignore them, you can't to anything to make them stop. Just focus on us or on Tenzin or on Lyn. Asami you are better at public speeches, so Korra should go first. Tell them how nice it is to be back in Republic City and how you missed it. Then answer the question of why you were so long away before they can ask it. Just tell them that you needed to be in the spirit world for Avatar business or something like that."

"Then before anyone can ask a question Asami should start" he said now looking towards her "You tell them how great the Vacation was and that you will get to rebuild the city together with Varrick and the President immediately."

"Sounds great but what do we answer when we are asked if we are a couple" Korra asked with a surprised look. Asami knew that her girlfriend was just as surprised of Bolin as she was.

"Just say yes" He said finally with a big warm smile on his face. "Be yourself up there and there will be nothing you two will regret in the future."

Tenzins appeared behind Bolin and Opal. "I hate to be the one interrupting, but Raiko will hold his speech now and you two are up next."

Bolin turned around and nodded towards the airbender and then pulled Korra and Asami back in the main hall. As they got in Asami saw that a crowd had formed on the dancefloor, who all looked up to President Raiko who stood on the stage where the band had been playing. Bolin gave them both a pat on the shoulder and then disappeared together with Opal in the crowd.

Asami and Korra made their way up to the stage to wait for their announcement. When Raiko saw them he started his speech.

_It has been more than a year since Kuvira denied to turn over the earth Kingdom and converted it in the earth empire. And less than a year ago she decided to attack Republic City. It was a hard time for everyone and we would not have won that war without two women. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato head of Future Industries._

_But we don't only honor them for what they did that day, because they did so much more for our city and the world. They stopped the red Lotus from spreading anarchy and chaos all over the world, they both fought for the rebirth of the Airnation and helped ending crime and corruption in this very city. Republc City would not be the same without them and we all know it._

_They both went on their well-earned vacation, but they never truly left. Future Industries is still rebuilding our City according to plans Ms. Sato made before leaving and the Korra Portal is connecting us to the spirits like never before. Of course it is debateble if 335 days was an apropreate time span, but this is not why we are here today, we are here to welcome back the two women that helped forming Republic City into what it is today. I know you are all dying to see them and ask them questions, but please wait until they could speak to you first. Ladys and Gentleman._

_Asami Sato and Avatar Korra._

Applause filled the halls as the two went up to the microphone. Asami had her arm in Korras and they parted when Korra went to the Microphone.

"Thanks President Raiko. Hi everyone. It is great to be back in Republic City." The Avatar began just like Bolin had told her to "It's been a while hasn't it? Well I'm sure everyone has been wondering as to why it took a while." Korra smiled towards the crowd and Asami was surprised about how well her girlfriend held her speech "To make things clear, it wasn't planned to take that long, but here we are. Asami and I left with no certain timespan in mind and got caught up in the spirit world. As you know I am the bridge between the spirit and the physical world and even though there are no wars in the spirit world I can't go there and just leave my feet hanging in a river for the whole time. That being said, it was still a vacation and I'm glad to be back here and to keep on doing my Avatar Business where it is needed. Speaking of business, why don't we let the most successful business woman in republic city speak for a bit?"

Korra pointed towards the microphone and looked at Asami. She took a step back and before Asami reached the mic she looked at he Avatar "Are you sure you haven't had this written down?" But Korra just smiled as Asami walked the last steps towards the microphone.

"Thank you President Raiko and thank you Korra. Yes it has been a while, there is no denying that, but let me tell you if you ever get to spend a vacation with the Avatar in the spirit world then you might just loose track of time as well."

"As to the business part. I will be continuing my position as head of Future Industries this Monday. From what I heard so far, Varrick did a great job of setting my planes into motion, but you can never be sure. That being said, I will personally oversee the reconstruction and the expansion of republic city as well as the construction around the new spirit portal. Let's just say the spirit world gave me some good inspiration."

Asami thought about what to say next but nothing came to her mind.

"I really have to thank President Raiko for this amazing welcome back Gala and of course all of you for welcoming us back."

She ended her speech and as the hall filled with applause. Korra appeared next to her and put an arm around Asamis waist.

As soon as the applause started to fade the first questions came. President Raiko hadn't let many reporters in the Gala, but there were still a dozen raising their hands. Asami knew what would come next as Korra pointed at a man in a purple suit.

"Hen Raal from the Republic Report" he said "Rumors say you two moved into the Sato Mansion together, is that true?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this cliffhanger, but as I explained above it was not planned to have three chapters to the Avatar Gala and this chapter is the longest I published up to this point


	13. Answering Questions

_Answering Questions_

A thousand thoughts raced through Asamis head and she almost forgot what Bolin had told them to do. It sounded so easy when he explained to them that they should just be themselves and even though she saw why this what his advice she still was terrified by how everyone would react.

"Yes, that is indeed true." Korra answered, bringing Asami back from her thoughts. Her girlfriend looked over to her and gave her a quick smile which Asami swiftly returned.

Asami had hoped that this brief answer was everything the reporters needed to know, but she knew better herself. In her years as CEO of Future Industries she had learned that the press would only stop if they had every last piece of information and then some.  
The other reporters raised their hands again and Korra pointed to a woman in a long elegent dress.

"Rika Gendor" she said looking up to the two speakers "Avatar Korra. Now that you are back will you assist in the conversion of the Earthkingdom into an democracy?"

Asami looked over to her girlfriend, who looked just as surprised as she felt. She hadn't anticipated this question. However she welcomed the swift change of topic as Korra started speaking.

"As the Avatar I will help wherever I am needed. If it's in the Earthkingdom I will go there and if it's somewhere else I will go there as well." Korra explained diplomatically.

"Wow, she changed so much in the last years" Asami though, thinking back when they first met.

Asami was thrown out of her thoughts when the next question was asked.

"People are speculating" The reporter began not saying his name like the others said before "A year long vacation together and the quick decision to move in together. Is there something we should know going on between you and the Avatar?"

"Something that you  _should_  know?" Asami answered to the reporter a little bit thrown off by the fact that she was asked directly "Could you please elaborate what you mean exactly?"

The reporter looked at her with a big grin on his face. He knew that Asami was quite clear about what exactly he was trying to get at.

"What I am asking is are you and Avatar Korra a couple now?"

The room went silent now and Asami could feel all eyes that were looking at her. As she searched for words she could feel Korras hand sliding in hers and as she looked at her girlfriend she remembered what Bolin said  _Be yourself and there will be nothing to regret in the future_.

Asami looked up towards the crowed and started talking. "To be honest I am not sure why you  _should_ now this, but the answer is yes. We started dating the moment we went through the spirit portal and we both don't regret that decision."

Asami was out of breath, but she didn't know why. As she looked through the crowd she saw very different expressions. Some were smiling, some were looking surprised and others had a look of disgust in their faces. All other reporters were still taking notes when one looked up and raised his hand. Asami pointed at him and began speaking.

"How will this change republic city?" he asked looking sternly at Asami and Korra.

"That changes nothing" Korra answered and Asami could see her girlfriend losing her calm attitude "Why should it?"

The reporter took a quick note and then looked up.

"Do you think some people will feel indifferent about two women being together? Two very popular and powerful women at that?"

"I don't know" Korra said now at the verge of getting into the Avatarstate "But if someone has a problem with that to Vaatu with them."

Asami squeezed her girlfriends hand tighter to show her that she had to come down. The Avatar looked over to her girlfriend and Asami saw that tears had formed into her girlfriends eyes.

The other reporters raised their hands again, but before any of them could ask a question Asami raised her voice.

"I really think that should be it for today" The Heiress said "We won't be answering any more questions, thank you."

She turned Korra around and led her to the back of the stage where the band stored some instruments. As they made their way to the backstage Asami heard some of the questions the reporters now screamed towards them in the hope that they would make the couple turn around  _Is that a message for the world? - Do you think that having a same sex relationship will change your priorities as the Avatar?_

As soon as they had left the stage Korra collapsed on a chair. Her eyes were now filled with tears and she seemed to be unable to move.

"Sweetie." Asami began now crouching next to Korra going through the Avatars hair "We both knew that this would be hard, but do you know what? We will go through this together, no matter how hard things will get. Tenzin, Bolin, Opal and everyone else will be there for us. But more importantly we will have each other. I know I haven't said this a lot in the last time, but I love you Korra and if our love upsets some people then to Vaatu with them. As long as we are together no one can stop us." Asami was at the edge of bursting into tears as well but she felt like she needed to be strong for her love.

"I love you too" Korra said looking over to Asami and right after saying that she bursted in tears again "But did you see their reactions? It was terrifying. Their looks filled with disgust or surprise or both. My Job is it to keep balance, not to split people in different groups."

Asami was overwhelmed by the reaction of the crowd as much as Korra was. She didn't know what to say when Tenzins voice appeared behind them.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Korra" he said walking towards them "The Avatar keeps balance, but to achieve that he or she has to have found their own balance." He now stood directly above them "In the few days you were back you were balanced like you were never before. Asami and you are perfect for each other everyone can see that. Some people will close their eyes, but be assured you will be stronger than ever if you have a loved one to catch you when you are falling. The way Asami calmed you down on that stage reminded of the story's uncle Sokka used to tell me. Only mom could take Avatar Aang out of the Avatarstate just by talking to him and it looked like Asami just needed to grab your hand to calm you down."

Asami was sure she saw tears in Tenzins eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and stepped aside for Bolin and Opal who were now racing towards them.

"I am so sorry." Bolin said looking genuinely sad "I really shouldn't have told you to tell the truth. I feared that the press would ask questions, but all the experience in the world couldn't have told me that they would react like that."

"Hey, it's okay" Korra said now sitting "It's not your fault. Thinking about it we have to thank you. We wouldn't have survived up there for long if it wasn't for you."

Korras makeup was no more. Her eyes were red and her eyeliner was smeared all over her face. Opal and Bolin quickly grabbed Korra and Asami and they had a long group hug.

After it lifted Asami looked at Korra now smiling again. "Your makeup is all over the place, we should get that fixed.

"Seems about right. I mean it was you who said that your look should reflect how you are feeling and I am really all over the place right now." Korra answered still with tears in her eyes, but with a slight grin.

Asami quickly took out some makeup out of her purse and fixed Korras makeup. They both stood up and looked to Tenzin, Bolin and Opal.

"I really think we should get going now I just lost my will to party" Asami said looking at Korra who nodded slowly.

"I will tell Lin that you will leave, she's guarding the door and said she would leave noone in here." Tenzin said looking concerned towards Asami "Especially not Raiko, who is and I quote  _A dead man if he wants to make you two a campaign for his reelection._ "

Asami smiled. Say what you want about Lin, but she has been grown to a very dear friend even if she doesn't show that too often.

The two couples were sitting in the back of stage for a few minutes in total silence when Tenzin came back with Lyn behind him.  
"I knew it. You two do love to make me work." She said with a warm smile and as Asmi thought that Lyn smiled more often than she remembered the Chief of Police continued talking "There will be a two man wide line of policemen holding back the other guests and leaving a way for you straight through the door. All reporters are confined in an area at the bar and surrounded by police as well. No one will be bothering you two, but I suggest you move quickly with a crowed like this you never know."

Korra and Asami got up and nodded and they all went out to the main room. When they appeared people started talking and whispering and Asami was thankful for the wide gap the police made for them to go through.

The Heiress blocked out everything that wasn't Korra and looked her girlfriend in the eyes the entire way. Korra seemed to do the same, because her blue eyes were focused on hers.

Halfway through the hall she heard someone scream something she didn't understand and then a pastry flew past her face. She turned around now tightening the grip of Korras hand whose eyes had turned from wounded to angry. She saw a man at the buffet exhaling and inhaling heavily and then a Policeman in an unusual uniform came and punched him with a quick firebending blow to the ground. From the looks of it the man who threw the pastry at them would most likely wake up in a hospital.  
When the policeman looked up Asami could see that it was Mako, his eyes full of hate and anger, as he looked down to the man he just knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that everyone hates cliffhangers, but I wanted to end this chapter on at least a somewhat happy note.


	14. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some feels? I hope you are.  
> This chapter is again longer than the usual, but I didn't know  
> where to stop writing to make it feel complete, so I decided to make it  
> a little bit longer. A little heads up: I am not the most comfortable with writing  
> News articles, so please bear with me.

_Bad Dreams_

Asami didn't remember how she got home as she laid in bed next to Korra. She tried to be strong for her girlfriend while they were at the Gala but now that she that she was home everything came back to her.

Even though Bolin had advised them to not pay any attention to the crowd Asami hadn't been able to ignore them completely. As she laid in bed she could see their faces and how the disgust and shock was more common than the smiles and happiness throughout the crowd. She also heard the questions all over again and it felt like she was there again.  _Why have you chosen to be interested in girls? Is it only because Korra is the Avatar?_

Asami was lying in her bed next to her girlfriend who fell crying asleep as soon as they got home. She cried quietly into her pillow to not wake her girlfriend, after what felt an eternity she finally fell asleep.

_She was standing in front of the crowd at the gala again, but this time the gala wasn't filled with party guests, it was filled with only four different people. Her father, Tenzin, Bolin ,and Mako. They all stood next to one hundred of themselves. Asami felt her heart beating and as she looked around her she saw that she was alone on the stage. Korra was nowhere to be seen and her heart began to race even more._

_Then Hiroshi, her father, and all his clones started speaking "Why? My own daughter?". Shortly after that the Makos started "You two are disgusting; all I was doing was my job". Then the Tenzins began "Did you really think I was okay with you two? You are a disgrace!" and shortly after that the Bolins were talking "This kind of relationship cannot be!"._

_They all repeated their lines every time they finished and all Asami could do was to stand there. She could neither talk nor move. Asami felt like a hundred Buffalo Foxes ran over her. Then their voices got quieter and Korra appeared behind the crowed. She was flying in the Avatarsate and looked down to Asami "Do you think you deserve me? Do you think I really had feelings for you?"_

_Then it all faded to black. When Asami opened her eyes she could see that everyone was gone except for Korra. Her girlfriend wasn't in the Avatarstate anymore and was sitting in the same wheelchair she sat in when she left for the south pole to heal. Asamis emotions were now all over the place, her fear now turned into sadness and then into fear again. She couldn't stand losing her love again for four years. Korra raised her head and looked to Asami. "No, I don't want you to come with me I don't need you. I never needed you." Asami now fell to ground…_

"'sami. Asami. Please wake up" Korras voice said waking her up.

She opened her eyes and saw Korra sitting next to her with her face over her own. She could feel the sweat all over her body and she must have kicked the blanket on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked worried, her eyes fixed on Asamis.

"Yes, just a bad dream." she answered slowly sitting up.

"Asami that was more than just a bad dream." The Avatar said looking over to her girlfriend "You were kicking around, screamed and turned at least a thousand times."

"It really was just a bad dream" Asami said trying to calm her girlfriend down. What she didn't tell her was that it was the worst dream she had in a very long time. The last time she woke up completely covered in sweat was when Korra had gone to the south pole to heal but that was a different dream. In that dream she was able to move, but still unable to help Korra in the fight with Zaheer.

"No, it wasn't" Korra said now looking more sternly than worried "You reminded me of myself when I was healing after the fight with Zaheer. Asami please tell me about it and don't leave anything out."

"I don't want to" Asami said now looking down on her legs "I'm fine sweetie."

"No, no sweetie!" her girlfriend now said aggressively yet with a caring tone "Please. You know you can tell me anything. I know that you might not want to talk about it, but dreams are more than just random thoughts, they are emotions and fears."

"When did you become an expert on dreams?" Asami asked mockingly trying to change the subject.

"Katara taught me many things when I was with her" Korra said still looking worried and sternly at her "and one of the most important things was that you must realize that you are never alone with your fears. As long as someone who loves you is willing to listen."

"Okay" Asami sighed. What Korra said made sense, sure, but she was still deliberating on how much she would tell her. She began to tell her girlfriend of her dream and when she started she knew she wouldn't tell Korra about the part the Avatar had played in her dream but when she came to the part where Korra first appeared she couldn't stop talking. While she was repeating her dream for her girlfriend her emotions were so overflowing that she couldn't help but to talk and when she came to the end Korra took her hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Asami. I love you and I will never leave you. I will always be there for you no matter what might happen. You are the only person where I can be just me. Korra. My whole life I was the Avatar. This title was all I had and even though my family always was there for me, I never felt whole until I met you. I don't know what I would do without you. Please you have got to know that…." Korra said now crying.

"...I already know." She took her girlfriends' hands and looked her into her deep blue eyes "I will never leave your site again and if your duties as the Avatar take you at the other end of the world I will be there with you. I will always stand by your site, because I love you."

Asami leaned towards Korra and gave her a long passionate kiss.

When Asami woke up next morning Korra was in the bathroom. She heard the water drop and looked out of her window. It was already pretty late; the sun stood high in the sky and Naga was jumping around in the yard running after some spirits. After her an Korra had talked about her dream they did not sleep again for a long time and so Asami wasn't very surprised that it was so late. Korra got out of the bathroom and looked towards her.

* * *

"Good morning, my little lovebird" the avatar smiled and leaned down for a quick good morning kiss.

"Lovebird?" Asami asked confused after the kiss.

"Well I figured that it was unfair that you are the only one in our relationship who is allowed to use a nickname. How do you like it?"

"To be honest" Asami said getting up and grabbing her nightshirt, that lay on the ground "I don't really like it."

"Great" Korra said now putting on her top "Then I will use it". The Avatar winked at her girlfriend and left the room.

Asami got up and she realized she was still covered in sweat, she walked into the bathroom and took a long shower thinking about what Korra said the evening before when she got out of the shower, she quickly put on some light Make up and went down to see the Avatar.

As she went in the living room she saw Korra sitting at the table drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Wait, stay like that sweetie." Asami said laughing "I have to get the camera this is has to be the first time I see you reading and drinking tea."

Korra lowered the paper, but she wasn't smiling. Her face made Asami remember the last evening. The reporters there must have surely worked through the night to publish their articles today. Korra threw the newspaper on the table so Asami could read the title.

_Two women in a relationship - Avatar Korra and Asami Sato the disturbing truth_

The article was published in the "Republic Talk" and Asami knew that this newspaper wasn't really well known for their objective and informative articles. Without saying a word Asami sat down across from Korra and grabbed the Republic Report.

_The new power couple - Avatar Korra and Asami Sato come out_

_Avatar Korra and Asami Sato head of Future Industries had quite the announcement to make last evening at the Avatar Gala. As the two women yesterday confirmed they moved into the Sato Mansion together a few days ago and some people saw that as a hint to a possible relationship of the two women._

_At the Gala yesterday the answer to the question if these people were right was given and as it turns out they were._

_[...]_

_That of course leaves the air bison in the room. How is republic City and the rest of the world going to react to the new power couple. A same sex relationship of two so well known people truly is something new and we are excited to see how the politicians will react to that. Sadly President Raiko wasn't available for an interview after the two women had left the Gala yesterday._

Asami read some more Articles about them. Most of them were fairly neutral, but some were extremely negative. The Article in the Republic Talk, was filled with phrases like  _They are bad rolemodles for children_  or  _This is a perversion of Love_.

After reading another article that was filled with hateful comments Asami grabbed a newspaper she hadn't heard of.

_Avatar Korra and Asami Sato - Surprising news_

_Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are back and we from the Daily Report welcome both of them back in the City. Last evening President Raiko organized a Gala for the two women and we were there to report for you._

_[...]_

_After a short speech from the two women we were able to ask them some questions and they confirmed that they have indeed moved in together into the Sato Mansion. That of course gave way for even more personal questions and while we from the Daily Report tried to let them keep their privacy, some of our colleagues weren't so considerate. The new power couple revealed that they are in a relationship and that it started the moment they went through the spirit portal to begin their vacation._

_[...]_

The rest of the article was written objectively, but what really caught her eyes was in the "Authors Comment" section right under it.

_I want to wish Ms. Sato and Avatar Korra good luck for their relationship and I know they will have to be strong in the upcoming weeks. To all our readers: we will keep bringing you more news when they arrive, but please understand that we respect privacy and will not be reporting every time one of them takes out the trash at the Sato mansion._

After reading it Asami felt a little bit better, but after finishing most of the newspapers she realized that it was the only that seemed positive. It felt strange reading about herself even though she had done it many times before, but back then it was just about her work and her company. Now reading about her relationship felt different.

She looked up to Korra who was still reading a newspaper.

"Sweetie?" Asami said and Korra looked up "Let's promise each other something, we will not read the papers anymore for at least two weeks."

"Yes." Korra said her eyes resting on the pile of newspapers that lay on the coffee table "sounds like the best thing to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the first time skip here (where the line is), manly because I feel like what happened during that skip wasn't appropriate for the T rating.


	15. A Visit From the Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Seeing friends suffer can cause you to see things more clearly." -Someone (I really doubt I was the first one to say that)

The Doorbell rang and shortly after that a servant came in the living room.

"Ms Sato. It's Chief Beifong she says she wants to talk to you and Avatar Korra." The servant said. Asami wasn't surprised by the visit; Lin surely wanted to talk to them about what happend at the gala.

"Yes, bring her here." She answered the servant and he bowed and left the room. "Well that's going to be fun. She is going to be pissed off by the work we caused her." Asami said smiling towards Korra, trying to lift up the mood.

"Yes, probably" her girlfriend said still expressionless looking down on the table. Asami knew how Korra was feeling, but she felt helpless; nothing she could think about would make this easier for them.

"There are you two." Lins said now standing in front of them "Well as I see you two already read the news" she pointed at the table.

"Yeah it was a real delight." Korra said now looking up to Lin.

"So kiddos let's cut the smalltalk. As you might imagine I have a lot of work to do" the Chief of Police said still standing. "It's a mess out there. I don't know if you already noticed, but the gate to your mansion is filled with reporters and even some protesters. I needed more than just sirens to get through there. Fortunately you are the Avatar, so I don't have to put my police guards all around your mansion. Thats what the white lotus is for. I spoke to Tenzin and he insisted that they would only be posted outside of the mansion to give you two some privacy. I am not sure how helpful they are going to be out there, if someone is stupid enough and tries to attack you two, but hey it's better than nothing."

Korra and Asami quickly looked at each other. Asami didn't like the idea of being surrounded by the white lotus every day and night, but she saw why Tenzin and Lin had made the decision. Korra looked surprised and angry. Asami knew that her girlfriend didn't like the idea either. She lived surrounded by the white Lotus for the better part of her life and surely this made her remember the time she lived in the compound.

"I'm the Avatar, I really doubt that we would need the White Lotus babysitters even if someone was stupid enough." Korra said now looking at Lin.

"Yeah Yeah. I know  _I'm the Avatar. I'm strong. Bla, bla,bla_ " Lin said now looking sternly at them "Listen kiddo, I'm actually pretty sure that neither of you would have a problem taking down an attacker, but still if there is no security around your mansion it will be more likely that someone thinks you two are easy targets. Also Tenzin would never shut up about how you are not protected"

Korra sighed and leaned back on the sofa. Asami just nodded and knew that there would be no way she could talk Lyn out of that.

"So I leave you two again to your newspapers. I have to go to a press conference now and talk about how my captain brought a person who threw a dessert in the hospital" Lin said turning around and walking towards the door.

"What? Mako?" Asami blurted out "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. We are going to have to say that he was thinking the man was about to attack you seriously and then it will all be okay." Lin said after turning to face the couple "To be honest I probably would have done the same and the press will be too concerned about you two in order to care for that incident."

Lin turned around again and right before she stepped out of the room she turned her head a last time. "Speaking of the press, if I were you, I would avoid talking to them." and with that she left.

Asami looked to Korra, who was now looking less angry but more sad. Seeing her girlfriend like this was like a punch in the stomach. Thinking about it she had never seen Korra sad since their relationship started. The Spirit World was a too colorful place for that. The Avatar had told her that her girlfriends emotions were changing the appearance of the Spirit World. It sounded like a fairy tale to her, but when Korra and Asami first kissed the sky got cloudless and the grass had seemed to be shimmering.

Then an idea popped into Asamis head. She got up and told Korra to wait where she was. Asami ran up into the dressing room and changed into her swimsuit. She grabbed Korras bikini and ran down the stairs again.

"Wow, you look amazing" Korra said blushing when Asami appeared in the door.

"Thanks" she said throwing Korras bikini on her girlfriend's lap "Here is yours. My vacation doesn't end until tomorrow, so I thought we could relax a bit in the pool."

Korra's eyes seemed to be stuck on her. The Avatar had not moved since she came down the stairs.

"Com'on, sweetie" Asami said gesturing Korra to follow her "or I will have to take the bath all alone." The Avatar quickly got up and chased after her.

They had been in the pool, playing and relaxing, for a few hours. Her plan worked. Korra was distracted by all the fun they had and her eyes were filled with joy. The Avatar was waterbending a huge ball of water and was about to drop it on Asamis head when it knocked on the door. Asami turned around and after a quick "Yes" the door opened revealing a servant.

"Sir Mako, Captain of the Police is here" the servant said after a quick glimbse on the gigantic ball of water that was still floating above Asamis head "Should I tell him that you are busy Master Sato?"

Asami looked over to Korra whose smile had disappeared and The Avatar shruged and looked clueless to Asami.

"No, let him wait in the living room and bring him some tea. We will come to him shortly." she said now looking at the servant. He quickly bowed and closed the door behind him. Asami didn't really know what to think about Mako being here. At the one hand this was the first time they would be able to speak since they popped the news of them being a couple but at the other hand she was terrified thinking about the possibility that he was here to now officially cancel their friendship.

Thinking about Mako made her forget the giant ball of water over her head, but a few seconds after the servant left them she could feel what felt like a whole lake of water drop on her head. Korra giggled like a 4 year old and seeing her girlfriend smile again let her forget her anger.

"What is it with all the police coming today?" Korra said walking down the stairs after they both dried up and put on some more appropriate clothes.

"I don't know, sweetie" Asami answered wondering if Korra wasn't as terrified about the conversation as she was "We made quite the impact yesterday"

When they got into the living room they saw Mako sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. As soon as he saw them he jumped up and scratched his head.

"Hey" he said uncomfortable "You two look…..good."

"Hi" Asami said now realizing that her arm was around Korras waist "You wanted to talk?" She realized that she sounded more rude than she meant to and quickly added "I really want to thank you for yesterday." in a more welcoming voice.

They sat down and Korra and Asami were sitting next to each other holding hands in Asamis crouch.

"No, need to thank me" Mako said. His eyes were focused on their hands. "That is actually why I am here. See...When you two first announced your relationship I was really surprised."

"Yeah we could see that" Korra said smiling towards him.

"I didn't understand and to be honest I still don't. I have talked to Tenzin, to Bolin even Lin tried to help me figure this out and I have said some things I am not proud of. I don't know what Bolin told you, but I was a real jerk." he made a quick pause and Asami could see him struggle to find the right words "I failed to see that you two were happy together and only focused on myself. The evening after you two told me I drowned myself in alcohol and drunkenly called Bolin from the police station. I told him everything and when he told me that I was looking at this from the wrong angle I got mad at him and accused him of not being a good brother."

Asami could see tears come to his eyes which he quickly wiped away.

"As I said. I still don't understand your relationship completely and I not sure I ever will, but what is more important is that I learned that I don't have to. I remembered what I told you, Korra, at Varricks Wedding. I said I will always be there for you no matter how crazy things get and I realized that I failed to keep that promise. I was selfish and when you needed my support I turned away."

Asami could feel the grip of Korras hand tightening and as she looked over to her girlfriend she could see the tears in her eyes.

"I thought I got over it yesterday before the gala started. I thought that I could do my job and figure things out between us later, but I was wrong. When I saw both of you on that stage having to answer those questions I felt my betrayal. I never considered how you two must feel. Having to announce your love to each other, like its some kind of weird thing showed me that I wasn't the one having a hard time, but it were you two and when that guy threw the pastry I kinda channeled all my hate towards myself on him."

He took a long breath and looked to them.

"I guess what I am trying to say is. I am sorry for being so selfish and for not supporting you two and that it needed to come to this for me to notice my mistake. I can't promise you two that I won't behave awkward around you two but would you please forgive me."

"You had me at  _Hey_ " Korra said now standing up.

"Of course, you are our friend and you always will be." Asami said as they walked over to Mako and gave him a hug.


	16. Back To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem to you like a filler chapter and while it doesn't have  
> a great deal of character growth in it I wanted to introduce some minor things.  
> The next chapters will have some more major timeskips because I really don't  
> see the reason of showing (writing) every day of Asamis work. Next chapter will involve  
> some conflict again as well as some public reaction!

_Back To Work_

Mako had stayed for the majority of the evening and even though he had told them that he doesn't have problem with her and Korra being a couple Asami noticed that he was still uncomfortable around them. They had talked a little bit more about the spirit vacation and how Korra first was extremely shy, but left out certain parts to not make it more awkward for him than it already was.

It was already 11pm when he left and Asami had to get up early tomorrow to get to work, so Korra and her decided that it would be a good idea to go to bed early seeing that they wouldn't get to sleep hours after they reached the bedroom.

Next morning Asami's alarm woke her up. She quickly turned it off because she didn't want to wake her girlfriend who was still sleeping more or less gracefully. She got up and went to the bathroom and after a quick shower and putting on her make-up she went in the kitchen to get some breakfast. She decided on Yasmi tea and a slice of bread and after eating she made her way to her car.

On her way she passed some of her servants and greeted them all. She knew some of them for years, because she made sure Tenzin would try to hire people she already knew. One of them smiled as he saw her. It was Hiro, he was one of the first people her father had hired after he had purchased this mansion. He was old now but still had a smile that could light up anyones day.

"Good Morning Ms. Sato" he said lifting his head.

"Good Morning Hiro. What a wonderful day isn't it?" She answered.

"Yes indeed, but I fear that you will find that even the sunniest day has some clouds in it and if I might add" he made a quick pause "I also fear that these will be at the gate with cameras"

"I almost forgot" Asami sighed "Thanks for the heads up. You'll help yourself with some tea as always I hope" she added winking towards him.

"You know me too well, Ms Sato" He answered and turned around to go inside. She always liked Hiro, even when he had been young he was funny and wise and now that he had grown older he seemed even more wise.

Asami got into her car and drove towards the gate. When the White Lotus Sentrys spotted her they quickly pushed all the reporters out of the way. She drove through the mass of reporters and was glad she chose the car with the roof. She heard some reporters shouting questions and saw the flickering of what felt like one hundred cameras, but made sure to ignore them.

As soon as she was sure that no one would be jumping in front of her car she pushed the gas pedal down and drove off. The streets were surprisingly empty for a Monday morning and when she turn into the street leading towards the Future Industries Tower she still saw some hints about the battle that occurred in this street a year ago. Some buildings had marks on them werre the Giant Mech had touched them and others didn't stand at all. She had seen some of the destruction when she went to buy the dresses for her and Korra, but it was worse here.

When she went arrived at her building she stepped out of the car and was relieved to not see any reporters waiting for her. Varrick must have cut them off somehow. She went into the building and the receptionist looked up.

"Morning Ms Sato" he said stiffly "Mr Varrick is expecting you in hi….I mean your office"

"Thanks" she said observing the man closely She didn't know him and Varrick must have hired him after she went away or, what was more likely Zuh Li had hired him.

She went into the Elevator and went up to the floor her office was in. When arriving infront of her office she quickly knocked and opened the door.

"Oh, Come'on" Varrick said looking to Zuh Li "You know how much I like this office"

"Don't  _Come'on_ me mister, we both know that this is Asamis Office and now that she is back we will get the one on the other end of the hall. We talked about it so many times already" Zu Lih answered. They both didn't seem to notice Asami who was still standing in the door.

"Hey, you two." Asami said to make herself get noticed by the fighting couple who then quickly turned around and looked at her "I know that might come not as a surprise to you, but I'd like this office back" she added smiling after realizing that they were still looking at her "I can see the a sion from here and thats the closest I'll get to Korra while I'm here."

"Yeah, I guess. With all this press stress going about I can't really fight you for the office." Varrick said throwing his hand into the air.

"Ah, Asami just has to say I want it back, but when your wife asks you to do the same thing a minute earlier you say no" Zuh Li said looking angry at Varrick and before could answer she added "Now, do the thing!"

"Hey, thats my line" Varrick said smiling "I worked for years on that"

"Do you remember whats yours is mine and whats mine is yours." Zuh Li said still looking a little bit angry but with a slight smile on her face "thats how marriage works"

"Should I come back later?" Asami said now slightly annoyed. She didn't mind Varrick and Zuh Li talking about their relationship, but Asami wanted to return to Korra as soon as possible and if this conversation would keep going on like that she wouldn't be able to get home until late in the evening.

"No, this discussion is over anyway" Zuh Li said still lookinig at Varrick and then turning to Asami "Sorry. I mean I am really sorry. Would I be in your shoes I wouldn't have even shown up here today."

"What do you mean?" Asami said surprised.

"Well this whole press debacle." Varrick said loudly putting things from the desk in a box.

"Ah right that." Asami said, it's not like she forgot about it, but she had made an effort not to think about it too often "How about we talk about the business instead?

* * *

When Asami got home she threw a pile of papers with plans and proposals Zuh Li had prepared for her on the table in the kitchen. She looked for Korra, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Do you know where Korra is?" Asami asked when she saw Hiro watering some of the plants in the living room"

"Yes, she left to meet someone and told me if you asked that I should tell you that she will be here at around 7" the old man said smiling and added "She didn't say where she went though."

"Thanks Hiro." Asami smiled.

She decided that she needed to relax a bit and went to her bathroom and filled in a bath. Korra would not return for at least an hour and a warm bath would be the perfect thing for her to relax.

While she was laying in the bathtub she thought the things over Varrick and Zuh Li had talked about during their meeting. All in all they had done a great job keeping the company running while she was left and none of the plans she had made were denied by President Raiko. She had to sign some contracts to give her blessing to some street names she was sure Varrick had picked, but that was everything important that was new. The street names were already approved by Raiko and his government but Asami was sure that they haven't really read them.

 _ZuhLiroad_ and  _Varringtonstreet_  were some of the more obscure ones, but Asami couldn't deny them this after they kept the company in such good shape.

After some more time in the bath she got out and went outside to play a little bit with Naga. The polar bear dog was excited to see her and they played a little bit of fetch. Asami knew that she couldn't really keep up with Korras throws mainly because Korra tended to use airbending but Naga seemed to enjoy the company anyway.

While she was petting Naga who just brought the ball back. She suddenly felt a tickling at her waist. As she turned around she saw Korra whose hands were stretched out grabbing her now and pulling her close towards the Avatars body. Asami planted her lips on her girlfriends lips and they shared a long passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Asami asked smiling still in the arms of her girlfriend.

"I just missed you." Korra answered blushing "When you left I wanted to wait for you, but after 2 hours waiting I just couldn't handle it anymore, I had to do something."

"And that was?" Asami asked now also slightly blushing.

"That will be a surprise," The Avatar said after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "but it will have to wait. Thats not something I can do in one day."

Asami and Korra turned around and looked at Naga who was waiting for Asami to throw the ball again. Korra picked it up and threw it farther than Asami could have hoped ever to throw it.

"I can't tell you about my day" Korra said holding Asami's hand "but you can tell be about yours? How was it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering: No, I won't let Zuh Li and Varrick break up, but I think that their relationship will be far from smooth (with Zuh Li winning 99% of the arguments :D)


	17. An Important Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised that this Chapter will contain  
> a little bit more conflict, but this part turned out longer than expected, so I had to  
> push it into the next chapter. At first I was worried about writing from Asamis  
> perspective but I love not telling you what Korra is doing :) so keep speculating

_An Important Letter_

The rest of the week went surprisingly smoothly even though the numbers of reporters seemed to grow every day. That was until on Friday a messenger from President Raiko showed up.

Asami was again the first to be home. Korra was surprisingly busy for still being on a unofficial Vacation from her Avatar duties and she still wouldn't tell Asami what the surprise was and when it would come.

The messenger had given her a letter from President Raiko for her and Korra, so she felt like she should wait for Korra to read it.

"Hey Honey I'm back" Korra shouted from the entrance hall. Asami had convinced her girlfriend that Lovebird wasn't the best nickname, but that didn't stop Korra from trying out other nicknames. First it was Lovebird, then Samipu and now honey. Unlike the last one it felt heartwarming but Asami made sure not to tell Korra that.

"So are we now at honey, sweetie?" Asami said walking in the front hall to greet her girlfriend. She gave the Avatar a long kiss and then examined her closely. Korra looked extremely burned out, her hair was standing in every direction and Asami could smell the smoke on her clothes.

"Whatever it is you are doing." Asami said still looking up and down her girlfriend "Does it involve fire now?"

"You could say that." Korra said brushing of some smut of her clothes "Don't pay it too much mind, I don't want you to figure it out quite yet."

"Yes, like you told me a thousand times this week." Asami said rolling her eyes "You don't want me to find out, because that would ruin my surprise"

"Exactly!" Korra said "Are you still working?" the Avatar asked now pointing at the letter that Asami took with her when Korra came.

"No, that's a letter from Raiko to the both of us." Asami said remembering the letter "I wanted to wait until you were here to open it."

"Oh." Korra said now looking less excited "I wonder what he wants. I mean he still hasn't given any public statement about us, maybe he wants to talk to us before he makes a statement."

"Yeah, I thought he wanted to wait until after the elections to not hurt his poll numbers, but his numbers dropped in the ground after the gala. I guess hes trying to…."Asami said looking at the letter "...wait did you read the newspapers I thought we agreed on not reading them anymore"

"Yes, I mean. I'm the Avatar I need to know what's going on in the world." Korra said looking guilty up to Asami "So whats your excuse, Ms Sato?"

"My excuse?" Asami said trying to sound shocked. She made it only one day without reading the newspapers, for different reasons. She needed to know what citizens thought about the reconstruction and some business decisions she had to make this week needed at least some insight in world politics, but more importantly Asami wanted to know what the world says about them.

It still felt weird reading about her own love life, but yet she still read most of the articles surrounding it and there were more every day. That did not surprise Asami, what had surprised her that more and more of them seemed to be neutral or positive. There still were many calling in unethical and wrong, but many more seemed to now focus on how a relationship between the Avatar and the owner of the biggest company in Republic City would affect world politics and not on the fact that they were two women.

"Well you know about his poll numbers, don't you" Korra said with a slight grin "and I don't think you just went on the street and asked the people yourself."

"Yeah, you got me" Asami said now embarrassed looking at the ground "but I needed it for….." she made a pause looking for the best reason to give Korra "...work stuff."

"Work stuff? Really?" Asami thought "Thats the best you can come up with?"

Korra laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Honey? You are the worst liar to ever successfully run a business." Korra grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her into the living room.

"I am a good liar." Asami said laughing. "I just can't lie to you" she added in her thoughts.

They both sat down next to each other and Korra grabbed the letter still in Asami's hand. The Avatar took the piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it so they both could read it.

_Dear Ms Sato and Avatar Korra,_

_I President Raiko would like to invite you to a formal greeting in my office to discuss further city expansion and the rebuilding process of the city. I would also like to discuss public appearances for opening ceremonies and other political matters._

_I would like you to come into my office on Saturday at 3pm. For security I have contacted the police and they will escort you from the Sato Mansion at 2:30pm._

_Thank you in advance and regards_

_Raiko - President of the United Republic of Nations_

"Well that was oddly formal" Asami said after she finished reading the invitation.

"Nah, thats only political talk. You know politicians." Korra said looking up from the letter.

"Yes that is exactly the problem. I know them." Asami said worried still looking at the letter "And Raiko especially."

"Should I be jealous?" Korra asked mockingly.

"No!" Asami said looking to her girlfriend "But that is not the first time wants to discuss city construction or formal appearances. When I rebuild the roads around the spirit vines he actually just called on the radio and that was it. No formal invitation. Just a quick  _Ms Sato could you meet me in my office tomorrow its about the construction_. I don't know I have a bad feeling about this"

"Hey you don't need to worry" Korra said. "So I am going to take a shower, that will take about ten minutes. What do you say, you come up in two?" she added biting her lips.

"That sounds like a good idea." Asami said giving her girlfriend a kiss. Korra got up and left the room and Asami read the letter again still trying to sort this out before she got up as well heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Is that okay for going a formal meeting." Korra asked turning around in front of Asami. She wore her usual Avatar outfit again, in which Asami hadn't seen her in almost a week.

"Sweetie, you can wear anything and look amazing" Asami said looking lovingly at Korra.

"No you got that messed up there." Korra said smiling "You are the one who can do that. I am the one with all that four elements stuff."

"No I really mean that" Asami said blushing. She realized that even after almost a year of their relationship Korra could make her blush extremely easily.

"and I do mean that as well." Korra said giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"Are you two ready?" Makos voice came from downstairs "I mean how long can be five minutes be?"

The couple looked at each other and laughed. Asami had almost forgotten Mako who was here to pick them up and drive them to Raiko, they both hurried down the stairs and the Firebender sighed.

"If I knew that all I needed to do was complain I would have done this fifteen minutes ago." He smiled. "Are you two ready?"

Asami nodded and she and Korra followed Mako to the car.

"So do you know anything about what Raiko wants?" Asami asked as they were driving down the driveway.

"Not really, but it seems like he didn't make too much of an effort to keep this meeting discreet.  _Someone_  informed the press that you three would meet today and now they are all over the town hall." Mako said looking at the road.

"Someone?" Korra asked surprised looking towards Asami.

"I'm on duty so I can't really speculate on that, but from the sounds of it, it might have been very well someone from the inside. The other police officers didn't even know that you two would be there." Mako said with a stern look.

"I told you something didn't add up" Asami said angry "He is exactly the kind of guy who picks out everything he needs for his advantage. Now I am really curious as to what that is going to be."

"Calm down, honey." Korra said looking worried at her girlfriend "let's see what he has to say and then we judge if we want his head okay?"

"I'm afraid you have to line up for that" Mako said with a grin "If you think Asami is angry then you should see Lin. After she found out that someone had leaked your involvement she almost ran to raiko and tie him up on a bridge. I had to stop her from doing that or even something worse."

"Wait  _you_  managed to stop Lin?" Korra laughed towards Mako "a raging Lin?" she added.

"Yes, it only took some bruises about thirty threads to suspend me and only a dozen to tie  _me_  up on a bridge." He laughed.

When they arrived at the town hall Asami could see reporters on two sides of a barrikade. The way between them was thinner than at the gala, but still wide enough for both of them to comfortably walk next to each other and keeping the reporters far enough away. They both held hands and as they walked through the crowd Aasmi could hear some of the questions thrown at them.

_Are you going to talk to President Raiko about your relationship?_

_Is it true that you are planning to leave Republic City together?_

_Can we expect a press conference from President Raiko after your conversation?_

Asami ignored them, but couldn't help to ask herself some of the same questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we will find out what Raiko is up to!
> 
> and props to Mako; I sure wouldn't have wanted to fight a raging Lin :D


	18. Raiko's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a little bit shorter then the last ones but I wanted to end it  
> where it would make sense and tried to avoid a cliffhanger.  
> Just so you know I never liked Raiko ;)

_Raiko's Downfall_

President Raiko was sitting across the table of the young couple. He seemed older than Asami remembered even though she had seen him just a week ago at the gala. They weren't in his office where he used to call Asami to discuss former business decisions. They were in a small room with just a table in it. When they got in Raiko had asked everyone to go out and let them have some privacy. The new room and the lack of any soul except hers, Korra's and Raiko's was just feeding her curiousness as to what Raiko really wanted to say to them.

"First of all thanks for coming on such short notice" Raiko began formally.

"That seems to be common these days" Aasmi said with slightly more anger in her tone than she had planned. She felt Korras hand squeeze hers. Asami knew what the Avatar was trying to tell her.  _Please, let's just first hear him out_

"Yes, I guess that's true. But then again you two were gone for quite some time." Raiko said looking sternly at the couple "If someone would've asked me a week ago I would have said you should have come back sooner, now I really a few more weeks wouldn't have hurt."

Asami could feel Korras hand squeeze hers again but this time it was different. Just a quick look over into her girlfriend's eyes showed her that now Korra was angry as well. Asami now tightened her own grip to keep the Avatar and herself under control. "And that is supposed to mean?" Korra said and Asami could tell that keeping her voice as calm as it was was difficult for her girlfriend.

"I won't lie to you two." Raiko said after a short pause "You two probably already know that my poll numbers went from going to the moon to digging with the badgermoles "My political enemies all already made a statement and I haven't even talked to the press yet about your relationship." he pronounced the last word harshly almost like an insult. "The reelection is less than a week away and I need to take a position now."

"Well then do it, already." Korra said seemingly frustrated "What do you need us for?"

"I invited you two here to talk things over before I talk to the press" President Raiko said "What I will say might not be something you want to hear and I don't want you to hear it in the news." Asami knew what was going to follow. She was thinking about how not giving the press any fuel had worked at least a little bit. The articles seemed to be more objective and the negative newspapers printed the same things every day because they seemed to be all out of insults after the second day. If Raiko now officially declares himself as unsupportive about them that would be like adding a forest of dry wood into a slowly dying wildfire.

"I talked to my advisors, to analysts and to  _some_  political partners" Raiko said now standing up and walking back and forth in the room. "And nearly all of them tell me the same. My biggest chance of getting the voters back I lost is to not support your relationship, but to officially declare that I am against it."

"You disgusting, little…" Korra began now trying to stand up as well, but Asami quickly pulled her down to the chair again. The Avatar looked surprised at her as Asami now got up "Let me handle this" Asami said.

"We will not stop you from having your own opinion" Asami said looking at Raiko concentrating to keep her voice calm. "But let me tell you this much. You had the full support of Future Industries with rebuilding Republic City. Now the next contracts might not look as friendly to you."

Asami turned around and grabbed Korras hand. She pulled her out of the small room where they had been talking. Lin came racing towards them but Asami shook her head and gestured her away. Luckily the Chief of Police seemed to understand what she was trying to tell her.

"What are you doing Asami?" Korra asked confused "Where are we going?"

"I'm sick of hiding in my house. I'm sick of hiding our love." Asami said and she could feel the rage fill her up "Raiko says he doesn't want bad press? Then lets give him just that." They were almost at the door out of town hall, where all the reporters would be waiting when Asami stopped and turned around to Korra. "Are you with me on this?"

"I am with you on anything" Korra said and Asami could feel her girlfriends hands on her face pulling her in for a kiss.

"But what are we going to say?" Korra asked after her lips parted. Asami had thought about that for the whole time Raiko was talking.

"Let me do the talking, sweetie." Asami said still close to Korra's face "But you do know that this could mean more press and more people trying to interview us?"

"Asami, when I said that I am with you on anything I meant that." Korra said smiling "I love you and we will get through this together like we got through many other things before."

Asami gave Korra a last kiss before she opened the door and as soon as it was open lights started flickering and reporters began shouting. Asami stood on top the stairs and looked over to Korra and without saying a word the Avatar seems to know what Asami wanted her to do. Korra rose up from the ground and a vortex of air appeared underneath her. She then started talking, her voice amplified by airbending.

"Everyone, please be quiet. Most, if not all of you have been camping in front of our house, seemingly dying to ask us questions. We are not here to answer these, but to give a quick statement. Please be quiet while we explain ourselves."

The crowd went quiet surprisingly quickly, but Asami was almost without words again. Seeing the Avatar hovering there over their heads must have been intimidating. Korra came back down to Asami and as soon her girlfriends feet touched the ground Asami grabbed her hand again. She could feel the eyes of everyone on herself just like she did at the Avatar Gala. But it felt different this time, she wasn't scared of what they might say, she wasn't searching for the right words she knew exactly what to say.

"Hello. You all have been waiting for a statement from us and from President Raiko. We were called here today, to talk what we were told would be reconstruction discussions and the sort. As you might imagine that wasn't the case." she made a quick pause "Raiko called us to talk about his position about our relationship and while I still fail to see as to why this should be a public matter; We need to talk about it now. I am in a romantic relationship with Korra. I love her and she loves me. There is nothing you can do about and nothing you can say to stop our feelings for each other. Our friends and family support us and that is all we need. But let me tell you what President Raiko just told us. He wants to publicly declare his disapproval about our relationship. We will of course not stop him from doing that, he is entitled to his opinion just like everyone else in this city is. He told us as well that he feels like this is the best way to bring up his poll numbers again. I don't want to tell you how to vote, but is this a man you are willing to rule your nation? My answer is no. I will not vote for him despite our former business and political relationship. If he succeeds in this election i will also not personally oversee his rebuilding plans." After another pause she looked around and the audience seemed shocked "That does not mean however that me or Avatar Korra will stop aiding the people here in republic City. We will still do our best to rebuild it to its former glory and beyond but we will do that without him involved."

She stopped speaking and looked over at Korra who stood next to her with her mouth open. Korra seemed to be not only surprised but she looked a little bit terrified.

"We will not answer any questions at the moment but will inform you when we will." Asami said now looking at the reporters again.

She then pulled Korra towards the street where Mako stood waiting for them. As they got closer Asami could see that he looked as surprised as Korra. They all got into the car and Mako quickly drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback on Asamis speech. I wanted to make her look strong and a little bit intimidating because that's a side of her I haven't really shown yet.  
> Also: This "new" side of her will be discussed a little bit in the next chapter-  
> And last but not least a Funfact: I had two rough drafts, One with Raiko being supportive and this one. As said above I don't like Raiko ;)


	19. A Big Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering if this step is a little bit fast. Yes maybe but I like to think that  
> Asami gets what she want and when she has an idea she is only satisfied by fulfilling it.  
> Also sorry for the lack of politics and news in here. I will make up for it next chapter and  
> Spoiler Alert: Zombie Amon will be the next President!

_A Big Decision_

Both of them didn't say a word on their way back to the mansion. Asami was looking out of the window trying to find the right words, but she didn't seem to find them. Korra had never seen her like this before, at least not that she could remember. All her anger and suppressed emotions had come up when she talked to the reporters. She didn't regret anything she had said, but when she saw the surprise on Korra's face it made her shiver.

Mako dropped them both off, wished them a good night and promised to stop by on monday. They both quickly thanked him for driving them home and quickly turned around to enter the mansion.

"Honey" Korra began when they entered the main hall "That speech it was…"

"No, please wait" Asami interrupted Korra "I know that might have not sounded like me, but I meant every word I said. I love you Korra and I can't imagine not being with you. I don't care anymore what others might say, what the press writes or even what that backstabbing President wants." She looked her girlfriend deep in the eyes, almost losing herself in them "If our relationship means that some people are going to disagree I can gladly live with that, as long as we are together."

"...amazing" Korra said grabbing Asami's hand who now looked confused at the Avatar.

"Amazing? What?" Asami said confused as to what her girlfriend was trying to say.

"What I was trying to say was. Your speech was amazing." Korra lifted Asami's hands up to her mouth and kissed them "And don't say that that didn't sound like you. It sounded exactly like you. You always put others first not matter what life throws at you. You are fierce, strong, beautiful, amazing…" The Avatar made a quick pause "I could go on for the rest of the day now, but what I was trying to say is that. Asami, honey, I love you and you complete me. If I would have found these words I would have said them the exact same way."

Asami felt like a giant rock was lifted from her chest. She was worried that Korra would be angry at her for just going out there and speaking for the both of then without talking to Korra first about  _what_  she was going to say. But her girlfriend supported her. No even more. Her girlfriend loved her for that. Asami could feel her eyes filling with tears and before she could wipe them away she felt Korras hand carefully doing that for her.

* * *

On the next monday Asami had to leave for work again. She hadn't touched any newspapers for the rest of the weekend in order not to spoil the "Avatar Sunday" Korra had planned for them. When Asami heard that title first she had thought Korra made a circus but as a welcome surprise the "Avatar Sunday" was more like a "Let's just stay in the bedroom the entire day, Sunday" what Asami welcomed.

Korra was still sleeping when Asami left. She gave her girlfriend a goodbye kiss on the cheek and went quietly out of the door. It was earlier then her usual time to commute to work, but today she wasn't heading towards the Future Industries Tower. She was heading towards the spirit portal. When she got to the front gate she noticed that there seemed to be less reporters. There still were many of them, but some most have gone over to harass Raiko a little bit.

Asami parked her car as near to the spirit portal as she was able to and then made her way into it. Varrick had told her that many people were traveling through the spirit world now to get to the Water Tribes, but it still looked just like she remembered it from her first day. She made her way over to Portal that was leading to the Southern Tribe and on her way a small spirit appeared next to her.

"Hey, there." Asami said smiling towards the spirit. She had gotten used to them extremely early, of course it helped being in love with the Avatar, but she remembered that spirit in particular. Her and Korra had met it during their first days and the Avatar later told her that it helped her while traveling to the earth kingdom and showed her the way to Toph.

"Hi, Asami? Where is Korra?" it asked looking up to her.

"Korra's still at home. Probably still sleeping even, she doesn't know I'm here." Asami said now walking a little bit slower.

"Oh." it said seemingly disappointed "Why doesn't she know you are here?"

"Let's just say I'm planning a surprise for her and I don't want her finding out I come here. So if she asks could you not tell her I was here, please?"

"Yes, of course." it said now happily smiling at her.

They reached the portal and Asami wished the spirit a goodbye, hoping he would keep her secret.

On the other side of the Portal a storm was raging. Asami quickly ran to the hut, who was selling fares and after a quick negotiation over the price she was sitting alone in a sleigh heading towards the tribe.

The ride seemed to be longer than she remembered, but that was maybe because Korra wasn't with her this time. She quickly handed the boy a tip and went up to Senna's and Tonraq's house. She knocked hoping that they both were home and when Tonraq opened the door she was greeted with a big smile.

Tonraq gave her a quick hug and as soon as she got in he called Senna, who then came rushing in giving her a hug as well.

"Just you?" Korra's father asked surprised.

"Yes just me. Korra doesn't really know I am here." Asami said looking at the floor. She just now realized that she visited her girlfriends parents without her girlfriend.

"Is everything alright?" Senna asked worried.

"Yes, everything is fine really. I mean there is the obvious - the press, Raiko and so on but that doesn't stop Korra and me." Asami said trying to put on a convincing grin.

"I am here about something else. Well not entirely. It's kinda related, but not really." Asami said nervously "Everything that's going on in Republic City left me thinking about Korra and me. When we were in the Spirit World everything was fine, we were together. I was perfect. Now that we are back we are the central of attention. People are trying to judge us and what we feel for each other, former allies turn out to be enemies and we live our old lives again." Asami made a pause searching for the right words. "But still every time I am not at home I look at it in the distance hoping to be there with Korra. Every time we are in a room I can't stop looking into her eyes. Every time she makes a bad joke I laugh and every time she talks I lose myself in her voice. The hardest days for me were when I wasn't able to be with Korra. It felt like a piece of me was missing. I don't function. I can't concentrate. It's like I am a satomobile without my engine."

"Do you think we don't get the newspaper here at the south pole? We heard what you said last saturday. We already know all that." Tonraq said his eyes filled with happiness.

"Yeah, but what I actually wanted to say was." Asami said taking all her courage "I know that it might seem rushed, but I can't life without Korra and that's why I am going to ask her to marry me."

Suddenly her heart extremely light and a second after that extremely heavy. She had given this decision some thought the day before, whenever Korra didn't distract her during the "Avatar Sunday", but now saying it out loud for the first time made it feel real. It didn't feel wrong, actually it felt like the most right thing she had ever done, but there was still the question about how Korras parents would react.

Time had stopped as she looked over to Tonraq and Senna who were looking at each other. Asami tried to read their expression but she couldn't. Then finally Tonraq turned around to her.

"So whats your plan for the necklace?" Tonraq said turning to Asami who was confused by that question.

"Necklace?" Aasmi said thinking about what he might mean and after a short pause she added "Oh you mean the betrothal necklace. So does that mean you have no problem with me asking her to marry me?"

"No, I have seen Korra and you together." Tonraq said smiling holding his wife's hands "And I have never seen Korra happier in my entire life. Her eyes seem to sparkle every time you two are together and the way the two of you dealt with the press and these horrible questions shows me that you two can manage anything together." he paused and looked fatherly to Asami "But you still need to answer my question. What about the betrothal necklace? Do you need help with that?"

Asami couldn't answer, her eyes filled with tears as she ran over to Korra's parent and enclosed them in a hug. After a long hug Asami finally found her words again.

"I don't know. I haven't really paid the necklace much mind, so yeah I'd love some help with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you believed what I said above, that Zombie Amon will be president, you most likely haven't noticed the more serious tone I try to keep with this story. Of course it won't be Amon. Zaheer will become a world leader, duh xD


	20. Election Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the harder ones for me to right.  
> Politics are hard to summarize and I wasn't sure how to do it.

_Election Day_

The next two days were full of work. Asami got up extra early to visit Tonraq at the South Pole and work on the Betrothal Necklace and whenever she got home she still had to do her normal work for Future Industries. She could have tasked Varrick with keeping the company running for a week, but after her speech she wouldn't want to risk looking like she didn't care anymore for the reconstruction. Every morning she got up Korra was still sleeping and when she got home Korra was still gone. Her girlfriend wasn't smelling like smoke and flames anymore, but whenever the Avatar got home she was extremely exhausted. Asami was getting worried about Korra, because she still didn't want to talk about what she was doing but whenever she mentioned her girlfriend being away the Avatar just smiled and said "You will find out eventually."

Even though Asami had to keep up with the work for Future Industries, she didn't want to miss a second she could spend with her girlfriend. That meant whenever Korra got home Asami laid down her work to spend as much time with her as she could. However, that meant in return to sneak out of bed at night and finish the work she started. Asami could have sworn she got only 3 hours of sleep every night during the last week, but that was something she was willing to do, to surprise her girlfriend with the engagement.

Asami and Korra sat together eating breakfast. She had told Tonraq that she wouldn't be able to make it today and Korra had taken a day off - of whatever she was doing. Today was the day of the reelection. Three candidates were likely to win the votes. First of all Raiko, who had officially declared their relationship as not tolerable and had gotten some more voters from that, but Asami was sure that he had hoped for more because it was still extremely close. The second candidate was Enra a tall woman with black hair. She was even more conservative than Raiko had been. She promised to work against Future Industries if she would win the election and to make Republic City a "clean and morally acceptable" environment. Asami didn't like her for obvious reasons, but she still seemed to have a big base of voters. The last few days were a battle between her and Raiko to win the conservatives over and at this point it seemed to be unclear who of them would come out on top. The last one was Yu Hen, a tall fairly muscular man that didn't look like a politician on the first look, but as soon as he started speaking he proved everyone otherwise. He was one of the few people not hunting for the votes of the conservatives. He welcomed the planes of Future Industries to rebuild republic city and planned a more slower expansion than Raiko had done, in order to get everything right. But Asami was most surprised to his answer about her and Korras relationship. He had told that he didn't care at all what these two were up to. It was less then others who had openly supported their relationship, but these people were way down in the polls.

"Our first day off in weeks and we have to go out and vote" Korra sighed looking over to Asami who read the newspaper with the latest predictions as to who would win the election.

"I wouldn't call that a day off, sweetie" Asami said smiling "You are the Avatar remember. You will have to stand there and be all. Congratulations for winning."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Korra said looking at her breakfast "I swear if Raiko or that Enra woman wins it would be more likely that I just turn around and take you with me to Zaofu."

"Another romantic getaway?" Asami laughed. Our last one wasn't even a month ago."

"I guess." Korra sighed "But would you come with me, if I were to leave republic city for a bit?"

"Of, course." she said looking lovingly to her girlfriend "I could work just as well from Zaofu. Future Industries has its second seconds biggest factories there and besides…" she made a pause to get up and walk over to her girlfriend. She sat down on the Avatars lab looked her in the eyes and brushed away her hair "...I will follow you anywhere" she then added and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"I know." Korra said blushing "Asami? You have to get more sleep. I can see the rings under your eyes."

Asami froze in place. She knew she had rings under her eyes but she tried to cover them up with make up.

"What no. It's nothing really, sweetie." Asami lied looking on her lap "Work is just a little bit stressful"

"Honey, look at me." Korra said taking her face in the Avatars hands so she would look into Korras eyes "I know you are getting up in the middle of the night. I am worried. Whatever it is you are doing, you don't have to do that alone. We are a team and I love you, you know that."

Asami didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Korra that she was working together with Korra's father on a betrothal necklace for her and she couldn't lie to Korra. Not only was it impossible for her to do without her girlfriend noticing it but Asami didn't want to lie to the person she loved.

"Sweetie" Asami said after a long pause "Everything is all right. I just have many things to do, but it will be back to normal in a few days. I promise."

Korra didn't seem too convinced. Asami took Korras hands in her own and said "I love you. If something would be wrong you would be the first to know it."

Asami leaned in on a kiss and when their lips parted she saw a smile on Korra's face. Korra still had a hint of worry on it, but she seemed to understand that Asami couldn't tell her what she was doing.

"So I guess it's time to face the press once again" Korra smiled and lifted Asami up. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, you were the one taking forever in the bathroom, not me" Asami said mockingly, thinking that she for something like that she would never be really ready.

They both got up and went to Asami's Satomobile. Asami took the drivers seat and as they passed the gate to the mansion she noticed that there were just a few reporters left. "Most of them must have gone to report on the reelection." Asami thought.

The couple got to the main hall where they would have to vote. They made their way towards the voting booth and then split. Asami thought about what her and Korra had discussed. They both thought that Yu Hen was the best option for the both of them. Someone who doesn't care for their relationship, sounded even better than someone who openly supported them, because all they wanted was live in peace and not be surrounded by reporters all the time. She quickly ticked the box next to his name and then went out to put the paper in the box. When she got out she saw Korra coming out of her booth as well. The Avatar stretched her and out and Asami took it into her own, when a young reporter approached them.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sato? Avatar Korra? Might I take picture of you voting? "he asked politly" Only if that's not problem for you."

"I don't think that would be a problem. You sweetie?" Asami said surprised by the polite way the reporter had asked them.

"No, of course not." Korra said, her face looked surprised as well "Go ahead."

The reporter seemed to be happy about their answer and quickly positioned himself in front of the ballot box.

"Just put it in like you normally would have." He now said in a professional tone "I don't want this picture to look like it's staged."

Asami looked over to Korra as they made their way to the ballot box and then put her own paper in and shortly after that Korras fell on top of it.

"Thank you. It looks great." You will most likely find it in the Republic Weekly, if my editor says it's all right."

Asami nodded and turned around heading towards the door, when a voice called her and Korra's name.

"Ms. Sato. Avatar Korra. I would like to speak to you if you would have a minute." the voice said and upon turning around Asami saw Yu Hen, the candidate she just voted for. Korra and her exchanged some meaningful looks and then Korra just shrugged. Asami had hoped to ride back to the mansion, spend her day with Korra and only head back out when the Avatar was needed for the announcement of the new president, but she was also curious as to why Hen would like to see them.

"Yes, of course." Asami nodded politely to Yu Hen.

"Splendid." He smiled and gestured towards the room that was his office.

When they entered he offered them some tea, but both declined and sat down across Hen who was now sitting at this desk. He looked less intimidating than on the posters and photos she had seen, but his face was as stern as they showed it.

"What gives us the honor." Korra asked curiously but still polite.

"Hah." he laughed genuinely "Well lets see. You are the Avatar and you are Ms. Sato CEO of Future Industries, the biggest company in the world and who was contracted with rebuilding this city. I guess thats reason enough for this  _honor_."

He didn't seem like the politician she had heard on the radio, talking about trade and social matters. He sounded more like a mixture of Bumi and Tenzin. A scary combination, she noted.

"No, I asked you both to see me, because I would like to ask you two something to do for me." He said now more seriously in a more mannered tone.

"No, offense Mr. Hen but don't you think you should wait until you know that you are president or not to ask a favor of us?" Korra said leaving Asami no time to think about an answer.

"Yes I guess." Hen laughed but still looked serious "but it's about the election. The press is going to be all over you, no doubt about that and they surely will ask who you have voted for. All I ask is that you don't say anything."

Asami was surprised, she had guessed that he wanted some kind of endorsement from them, to maybe up his numbers a little bit, but this she didn't expect at all.

"Thats not something we planned anyway." Asami said "But if we would have voted for you, wouldn't that have been even beneficial?"

"If?" He asked now grinning "Ms Sato I know my enemies in this election. You two made your opinion about Raiko quite clear. Enra is even worse than him. Literary her whole program revolves around you two being the spawn of all evil. The others have a too small voter base, to be  _real_  competition. Chances are that you marked the box next to my name." He added cunning "But back to your question. I stand to what I said about your relationship. I don't care. As long as doesn't affect your work for Republic City in a major way. I want to keep this position, but with an open endorsement from you two. I would have to pick a side and I don't want to growl away the few conservative voters I have" he added winking.


	21. The New President

They spend the rest of the day back at the Sato Mansion. They played with Naga, went in the pool together and laid arm in arm in bed for hours not saying a word. When it was 7pm they both got up and made their way back to the town hall, where the official results of the election would be announced and Korra had to say a few words. They had talked about what she would say and both were positive that if Raiko would be reelected that Korra would just wish him a successful regency and then leave immediately. Same would go for Enra, who they both disliked even more than Raiko. Hen however was a different deal. They both had voted for him and his plans for Republic City seemed very good. Korra had asked Asami several times what she thought about different parts of the short speech she had prepared. Asami had made some suggestions and Korra accepted nearly every single one.

In front of the Town Hall was a huge stage with several people on it. Asami was standing right next to it in a VIP Area. She saw Raiko, Enra, Hen ,and several other candidates all standing next to each other. Raiko seemed nervous and pale and from what Asami had heard he had good a reason to be nervous. Most conservatives stayed with Enra and the few liberal people he still had went to Hen after he made his announcement about Korra and her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The second vote for the presidency of the United Republic of Nations is finished and here I have the results." a man said standing in front of a microphone waving an envelope "The new President of the United Republic of Nations is….." the whole city was quiet for a second and Asami held her breath, just now really realizing what this election would mean for her and Korras relationship "Yu Hen!".

Asami felt like a huge rock fell off her. Hen won. She caught herself smiling and clapping and then quickly observed how the audience reacted. Many people were cheering and clapping but she noted that almost as many people were looking disappointed and shook their heads.

Hen got up shook hands with some people including Korra and Raiko and then moved to the lectern.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone…."he said smiling towards the audience"I really have to thank you all to trust me with this huge task of leading Republic City in a bright Future. Our city has some hard years behind it. First there was Unaloq who fused with Vaatu and tried to destroy us and then there was Kuvira who tried to win Republic City for her Earth Empire. But every time we survived, no we won. But we wouldn't have done it without the Avatar. Specifically Avatar Korra. I am looking forward to work with her to restore our city to its former glory and beyond. That said however I am very realistic and as I said before it will take time. We won't rebuild an entire city in a day, but we will make it like no other city there is." The Audience applauded and Hen waved for the camera before he started speaking again. „I already said that Avatar Korra not only saved our city multible time, but she did much more. She connected us to the spirit world like never before and it is our duty as citizens of the United Republic to honor that new found connection." He made a short pause „But I talked about her enough already, she is here herself to talk about it. Ladies and Gentleman Avatar Korra!"

The amount of applause almost doubled. Asami could see that nearly everyone in the audience was clapping their hands together as Korra went towards Hen. Korra shook hands with the new President and then turned around to the crowd.

„Thank you everyone" Korra said and Asami could see no sign that her girlfriend wasn't nervous „And congratulations to you Mr. Hen. It is true that republic city is now connected as never before with the spirit world and I can't promise that it won't be easy to adapt to these changes. But what I can promise is that I will do my best to make this transition as smooth as I can – for humans and for spirits alike. I am looking forward to work with President Hen."

„That exactly the short speech we had prepared" Asami thought smiling as the audience again began cheering as the Avatar left the stage after shaking hands with Hen.

„Wow. I think Bolin might have been wrong when he said I am better at public speaking" Asami said laughing when Korra came in the VIP room. „You were amazing."

„And you are amazing" Korra said closing Asami in for a hug and then kissing her. „You basically wrote that speech and you know that."

Asami shook her head and smiled. She ignored the others in the VIP area staring at them and took Korra by the hand and pulled her towards the exit.

* * *

Asami sat next to Tonraq looking at the bethororal necklace they both made. It was the traditional blue and had five different sections. Around a circle in the middle were the symbols for air, water, earth and fire. In the middle was a heart with a small Logo of Future Industries and a surprisingly detailed depiction of Ravaa. Asami was surprised how much detail fit onto such a small necklace, but Tonraq had made it possible and Asami knew it was perfect.

„So how are you going to ask her" Tonraq said smiling sipping his tea.

„Actually I don't know." Asami said looking on table „I'm asking myself that question for quite some time now. Maybe at a dinner with friends? Or maybe when we are alone? Maybe I take her to the spirit world. I really don't know."

„Asami. As I know Korra she will say yes no matter how or where you ask." Tonraq said smiling.

That lifted her heart. She knew Korras answer to the question already and so did Korra's father but she still wanted to make it perfect.

She thought about it the entire way back to Republic City and as she went to the Spirit Portal she made the plan to ask Korra when the moment was right. That wasn't really like her she noted but Korra had changed her. She was more spontaneous now, mostly because she knew that Korra and her would go to everything together – as a couple.

When she entered the mansion she first realized that she was home extremely early. Korra was laying on the sofa sleeping. A newspaper covered her face and as Asami lifted the paper Korra woke up and smiled up to her.

„You are early, honey." Korra said pulling Asami down and giving her a welcome home kiss.

„Yes, I got away early." Asami said after their lips parted „Do you have anything planned for today?"

„Yep. Actually  _we_  have something planned for today." Korra said with a grin on her face.

„Oh, we do?" Asami asked surprised not knowing what her girlfriend was trying to tell her.

„You really forgot, didn't you?" Korra said with a slight hint of disappointment on her face.

Asami's thoughts were racing. „What did I forget? Did we plan something? No. Was there something with President Hen? No." Asami sat in silence next to her girlfriend who was still looking disappointed, but had a hint of a smile on her face.

„It's our unofficial anniversary. Today a year ago we left for the spirit world vacation." Korra said and Asami felt her heart drop. How could she have forgotten that? It didn't feel like a year to her, every second with Korra was like an eternity that went by in a second. She didn't know what to say to her girlfriend who was still looking at her.

„I know you were busy these last weeks, with Hen wanting to expand even further and the normal work for your company, but I figured because you came home so early today you remembered."

„I..." Asami began still searching for the right words „I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I-I mean..."

„You don't have to be sorry, honey." Korra interrupted her „I planned this whole day for us. But I thought you would come late, so we still have some time to kill. But in a few hours we will have the best day since we came back from the spirit world."


	22. Anniversary

_Anniversary_

"Sweetie, please drive a little bit slower." Asami said. She couldn't see a thing thanks to the blindfold Korra had put over her eyes.

"Why?" Korra laughed in a happy tone "Are you scared? Let me tell you, I had the best driving instructor there is."

"That might be true" Asami said after a short sigh "But this time she is blindfolded sitting next to you."

"Oh you think I meant you?" The Avatar said mockingly "I was talking about Hiro."

"What? Why didn't he tell me?" Asami said confused as to why he had never mentioned helping Korra in any way.

"Because I asked him not to." Korra answered and quickly added "I told him it was for a surprise."

Asami didn't know what to answer. Whenever she had seen Hiro they had exchanged a few words about what happened that day. She saw him as a friend and every time they talked he made her remember a different time. A time where she still had her father. They had never really talked about her relationship with Korra, they hadn't even talked about Korra all that much.

"We are here" Korra said and Asami heard a door close. She quickly raised her hands towards her blindfold to take it off, but before she had the time she heard the door next to her open hand felt Korra's hands over her own on the blindfold. "Not yet"

Asami sighed and looked to where she assumed Korra was standing. "And now? Should I sit in the car for the rest of the day?"

Korra didn't answer. Instead Asami felt Korras hands slip under her and gently lifting her out of the car. Asami flung her arms around her girlfriends neck, one hand holding her purse and pressed herself against her girlfriend.

"I almost forgot how strong you are." Asami said smiling with her head on Korras chest, but Korra didn't answer. After being carried for about 3 minutes The Avatar stood still and Asami felt a warm glow around her. A glow that was extremely familiar.

"The Spirit World?" Asami said as soon as she felt the temperature change.

"Might be." Korra said giggling.

"Well, now that I found out where you were taking me, can I take the blindfold off. You know I hate not seeing what is going on around me." Asami said hoping Korra would take of her blindfold.

"And that is why. We you are going to keep that thing on for a little bit longer." Korra laughed after a short pause.

Asami sighed and then felt that Korra started moving. She didn't walk. Asami felt air zooming around her and she realized that they must zoom to a specific place. Korra had shown her that she was able to do that, but they hadn't used this form of transportation too much during their vacation because both of them didn't want to miss anything around them.

They came to a halt and Korra set Asami on the ground. Having her feet touch the ground again felt better. It gave her a sense of control, but she had to admit to herself being presses against her girlfriend had not been so bad either.

Before she could ask Korra again if she would be allowed to take of the blindfold off she felt how it lifted. Her eyes needed to adjust for a few seconds and when she opened them she saw Korra in front of her. Behind her was Iroh's little hut and the old man was standing in front of it pouring tea in a cup.

"I thought we could relive our vacation again." Korra said smiling "I know, we haven't been back long, but I already miss the time here with you."

"Thank you, sweetie." Asami said running towards Korra and to kiss her girlfriend.

"We won't be able to visit every place we had been." Korra said while walking arm in arm with her towards Iroh "But I picked some of my favourites."

"Hey there you two." Iroh said smiling towards them as they got closer. "Gratulations on your anniversary. Some tea?"

"Hello Iroh" Korra and Asami said almost at the same time. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"I'd love some tea." Asami said as they sat down. Korra sat down next to her and after Iroh poured in the tea he sat down across of them.

"When Korra asked if you two could visit for your anniversary." Iroh began "I immediately said yes. Sure I wanted to see you two again but what I really looked forward to was getting my revenge in Pai Sho. This time I won't go easy on you."

Asami quickly looked at Korra who seemed surprised. Then she laughed and as she turned towards Iroh again he had already pulled out a Pai Sho board.

They played one of the longest rounds she had ever played. Iroh was the hardest opponent she had ever faced and it took her around 50 turns just to figure out was his general tactic was. Iroh seemed to favor the White Lotus tile less than in their last game where he had centered his whole play style around it. Korra looked over her shoulder from time to time, but Asami knew that Korra had lost track extremely early.

After what must have felt like hours for Korra, Asami finally won. Iroh was looking speechless at the board as he tried to figure out what went wrong. They finished their tea and left. As they walked away Iroh waved smiling.

"So where are we going next?" Asami said her arm around Korras waist "I'd suggest somewhere without a Pai Sho table." she added mockingly.

"Ha ha." Korra said sarcastically but smiling "No, we will go to my favourite place in the spirit world." Asami felt her girlfriends arm lifting her up again and she pressed herself and her purse against her girlfriend.

The world zoomed past them and they came to a halt in front of a tree.

"Is that…?" Asami began, but she got interrupted by Korra.

"The tree where I first kissed you." The Avatar said blushing.

"You kissed me?" Asami said jokingly to her girlfriend "If I remember that right. You were completely shy and I had to make the first move….and the second…and the third."

"I wasn't shy." Korra blurted out in defense but then quickly added "Okay the tree where  _we_  first kissed."

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her towards the other side of the tree. At first Asami was confused, but as they walked around the tree she saw a blanket with food and drinks on top of it.

"How did you?" Asami asked perplexed.

"Jinora, Bum-Ju and some others" Korra said sitting down on the blanket. As Asami sat down she looked what was lying on the blanket and she was not disappointed. Tea. Bread with cheese on it. Fruit and even her favorite dessert.

She quickly grabbed a piece and ate it. It tasted amazing. It was almost as good as she remembered it from her childhood.

"Wow. Did you make all this?" Asami asked still chewing on the dessert.

"Yeah. I'm not the greatest cook, but I did my best." Korra said blushing.

"This is amazing. How did you know that this is my favorite dessert? And how did you know how to make it" Asami asked and right after the words left her mouth she knew what the answer was.

"Hiro" Korra said smiling "Did you think he only taught me how to drive while you were away at work?"

"I guess not."Asami said and added giggling "Hiro and I need to have a long talk about telling me what's going on the mansion when we are back. He never once mentioned that you two were hanging out together."

"Hiro is great. He told me so much about you, when you were little. How you were afraid of heights or that you always hated to dance and always wanted to learn how to drive when you got a little bit older." Korra said "That old man really cares for you." she added after a small pause in a more serious tone.

Asami moved closer to Korra and laid her head on Korras shoulder. Korra turned over to her and Asami kissed her girlfriend passionately. It reminded her of the first time they had kissed. Right here under the tree. It was the first time she felt complete since the day her mother had died and a day she never wanted to forget.

When their lips parted Asami laid her head again on Korras shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: In the first Version of this chapter, the whole anniversary was dealt with in about 1000 words and they only visited the tree of time but the pacing felt wrong and the dialog seemed rushed.


	23. The Proposal

Asami could have sworn that she had seen more desserts on the blanket then she remembered to eat, but they tasted amazing and Korra had not eaten a single one of them. She tried but as soon as Asami saw Korra's hand reaching out to get some of she made sure to distract her girlfriend with a kiss. Korra must have noticed that, because after a short while she reached out towards them more and more.

"So what do you think? Should we head back?" Korra asked, her scratching the back of her head "It is getting kinda late."

"Really? I still cannot tell how much time passes every time i'm here with you." Asami said thrown out of her thoughts "Here, or anywhere for that matter" she added winking up to Korra.

Asami smiled over to her girlfriend who blushed and quickly turned the other way. "Over a year now and she's still like a shy little girl." Asami thought as Korra got up and held out her hand to help Asami up. Korra pulled her up and then quickly lifted her of her feet towards and before Aasmi could say anything they were zooming through the landscape.

As they went through the front door they were greeted by Hiro, whose smile went from left to right.

"I hope you had a nice evening Lady's." He said now smirking.

"Yes and thanks Hiro" Korra quickly answered winking towards him.

"Yes, thank you." Asami said and added sarcastically "And by the way. We need to have a talk about not telling me things, Hiro"

"I'm looking forward to it" Hiro giggled and after a short bow he left the hall.

"You are not mad at him are you?" Korra asked as they went up the stairs.

"Wow, I keep forgetting that you are not the best at detecting irony" Asami laughed remembering how Korra struggled with that while they were on vacation.

"It's not irony, it's more your irony" Korra said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Oh, I forgot." Korra suddenly said spinning around "Could you go in the kitchen and bring up the wine I bought?"

"You bought wine?" Asami said surprised. "Now that's something new."

"I'm full of surprises" Korra said winking "It's in the shelf under the sink, I'll go ahead and will wait for you."

"Alright, I get it" Asami mumbled as she went down the stairs to grab the wine. She quickly found it and went straight back up the stairs as she wanted to thank Korra properly for the evening. When she opened the doors she saw Korra lying on their bed the room was filled with candles and blossoms were scattered all over the floor and bed. Asami didn't know what to say. She was awestruck, surprised, aroused and many different things at the same time.

"How did I deserve you?" Asami asked still awestruck by the sight "and how did you do all that so quickly?"

"I bought all that stuff while you were at work this morning." Korra said smiling as Asami put down the glasses and the wine on the nightstand "And as for your first question." the Avatar paused for a second "I keep asking myself that about you."

Asami should have felt something different but all she could feel was guilt. "No. You made this whole day happen. You are here when I get home, ask about my day. You learned cooking and driving just for this one day and I didn't even remember our own anniversary." Asami said at the verge of tears. "The last weeks I got home late and then worked until even later. I wasn't there for…."

"Stop it." Korra said with a smile "Honey, everything was since we got back from our vacation. First telling everyone that we were together then the whole press thing, then Raiko and in between all that your company. But you know what helped me through that?" Korra made a quick pause "That I knew I would see you at the end of the day. See your smile. Kiss you. Hear you talk."

Asami sat down next to Korra who then quickly grabbed her hands. "But you arranged this whole day. This amazing date."

"Speaking of which. It isn't over yet." Korra said wiping Asami's tears away. I have one last surprise for you.

"Do you remember the week you started going back to work?" Korra began "How I got back late and wouldn't tell you why? I was meeting with Bolin and some other earthbenders. They all helped me make something and when I got home smelling like smoke it was most likely Bolin's fault, he helped me with his lava. You see lava burns at a much higher heat as normal flames and I needed that heat - sorry i'm rambling. What I was trying to say is..." Korra got up, grabbed a small box she had in a pocket and got on one knee." Asami. I know we haven't been together for that long, but every second I can't spend with you I feel like a part of myself is missing. I want to be with you until the end of our days."Korra took a long breath" So. Asami Sato? Will you marry me?"

The room went silent. Asami's heart was racing. Of course she already knew the answer, but she planned to ask the question and not give the answer. She could feel her eyes fill with tears of joy. Joy that pressed the guilt away she had felt before. She quickly turned her head from left to right looking for her purse, where she had the betrothal necklace for Korra, but she couldn't find it. Her head was racing.  _Where is it? Did I leave it downstairs? Did I leave it in the satomobile?_  Without thinking she spun around and left the room. She ran downstairs and searched the kitchen, but it wasn't there. She then quickly ran out to the satomobile and there it was - her purse - lying on the back seat. She quickly grabbed it and ran up the stairs and at that moment she realized what she had done.

She had left Korra, the love of her life, alone kneeling before her as she proposed, just to get that stupid necklace. When she got in their bedroom she saw Korra lying on their bed crying into a pillow. Asami's guilt was back, but this time it was different. Why couldn't she have just said yes and given her the necklace later? Why did her brain shut itself off? What was she supposed to do now.

She went to their bed and sat down. Asami still wasn't sure what to say, so she went with her hands through Korras hair. She said there for a minute and came to the conclusion that saying nothing was what got her into this situation and she had to tell Korra why she ran away. Even if she herself didn't really understand.

"Korra. I…" Asami began after taking a deep breath.

"You know" Korra interrupted her, her face still buried in a pillow "You could have just said. I need more time. Or even just "no" would have been okay."

Asami was nearly crying as well but she wanted to tell Korra why she ran off and crying wouldn't have help with that. "But that wouldn't have been the truth. The truth is I love you Korra and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. "She took the necklace out of her purse "But i needed to get this before I said yes." Asami took the necklace and carefully put it round Korra's neck.

Korra's head lifted from the pillow and her hands instantly touched the necklace. Asami could see her girlfriends expression slowly change from sadness to total happiness before she hugged her. Aasami could feel the relief as Korra embraced her.

"Wait I threw your ring somewhere here in the corner." Korra said as she rushed up. "Ah there it is."

She gave Asami the box and Asami opened it. In there was an amazing ring. It was golden with a single emerald on top if it. Around it where blue sapphires and on the inside stood "I will always love you. For a thousand lifetimes."

Asami was once again speechless, she turned to Korra who was now sitting next to her, flung her arms around her and gave her a long passionate kiss.


	24. Governor of Zaofu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I am in a little bit of a tough spot right now. I know how I want to resume  
> the story, but I would need to change pacing and maybe even perspective for my ideas to work.  
> That is why I decided to make these chapters a new story that will be kind of a sequel to this one.  
> No worries I will finish this one before publishing the new story and it will get a proper end, but I feel  
> like having a new story will be needed because of the slightly altered focus, new perspectives and new pacing.  
> That means the story will end in about 5-10 chapters, depending on how everything turns out.

"So my parents already know, huh." Korra said sipping her tea while circling her necklace with the other hand.

"Yeah, sorry. But I needed help with the necklace and I wanted your parents blessing anyway." Asami said while feeling a little guilty that Korra wouldn't be able to tell her parents that she got engaged.

"Heh, that's no problem." I already told Bolin and that means Opal knows it and that means she already told Tenzin. So I guess we are even."

"I guess we are." Asami smiled stroking her fiancee's hand.

"Asami, Korra?" Hiro said as he entered the kitchen "I am sorry to disturb you, but Suyin is here. He says it's urgent." The look on Hiro's face switched from concerned to a huge smile. "So she said yes."

"Wait. You knew  _that_  as well?" Asami said more towards Korra then Hiro. Korra just grinned and Hiro quickly disappeared out of the kitchen.

"uhm...Let's not let her wait any longer." Korra quickly said. Asami knew her girlfriend wanted to change the subject, but she also didn't want to let the president wait any longer.

"Korra. Asami. It's so great to see you two again." The metalbender said when they go to the front hall. "Oh, and is that a betrothal necklace?" she added after a quick hug "I heard you two are in a relationship now, but that is new to me."

"Yeah, I proposed yesterday." Korra said and Asami could have sworn Korra sounded proud "Well more like  _we_  proposed yesterday. It's a long story. Why don't you come with us to the living room."

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I don't have the time. I have a meeting with President Heng in a few minutes. I just wanted to stop by welcome you back and ask you something." Suyin said in a slightly more serious tone.

"Of course what is it?" Asami asked.

"As you know the earth kingdom, empire, union or whatever we call it now is still pretty stable and Wu will resign in about two months and the first elections will be held."

"Yes we know." Korra said with a slightly concerned tone.

"I was asked to candidate for presidency." Suyin said.

"But that is great. If there is anyone able to lead the Earth Nation it's you." Korra quickly said. "You helped us defeat Kuvira. The Leaders of the other Nations like you and…"

"It's not that." Suyin interrupted Korra "For the last two weeks people tried to convince me to run for the seat of president and they succeeded. Even though I don't like pushing my ideals on other people I will still run for President."

"You have our full support." Asami said nodding towards Suyin who returned the smile.

"Thank you, but that isn't why I am here either. It's Bolin." The metalbender said.

"What has the boy done now?" Korra said "Is he alright? Did something happen to Opal."

"No. It's not that" Asami said smiling towards her girlfriend knowing what Suyin was trying to say. "You will elect him as your successor. Don't you?"

"Yes, thats right." Suyin said and then turned her head towards Korra "You see under the new laws of the Earth Union Zaofu has signed. I have to elect a successor to follow me for the rest of the voted period, after I resign or get voted for President of the Earth Union."

"That is amazing, but why tell us?" Korra said still slightly confused.

"Because he doesn't want to."

"What?" Korra quickly shouted, probably louder than she had hoped. "Why?"

"He didn't want to tell me. He just said that ruling an entire state isn't what he had planned." Suyin said having an almost motherly look of disappointment on her face. "I know he is your friend and I don't want you two talking him into something he doesn't want, but could you please talk to him and find out why he doesn't want that position?"

"Of course. I have time to go to Zaofu on Tuesday, I need to tell him about how the engagement went down anyway." Korra said now concerned looking as well.

"And I will join you." Asami said and Korra turned around looking surprised. "I have to check out the factories in Zaofu anyway." That was only half true. The quarterly inspection of some of the factories were coming up but she could have easily send someone else to check them out.

"Oh that's great. Thanks you two." Suyin said smiling "Listen I have to go now. Hen doesn't seem to be the type of guy you want to keep waiting."

She hugged them both goodbye and left.

Asami and Korra were standing at the stairs after Suyin left. She was looking at the ring Korra had given her.

"I just remembered something." Asami said trying to sound as seductive as possible. "We never really opened that wine yesterday."

Teasing Korra had worked, not a second after she had finished that sentence Korra already picked her up and bend gusts of air to get up the stairs faster. Her fiancee threw her on the bed and quickly took of her top. After a long kiss Asami looked up to her "What about the wine?"

"Forget the wine."

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to chip in ideas for the "sequel" story? Write me a message here, leave a review or answer on the post I made on /r/korrasami.


	25. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time without an update! I got consumed by the sequelish story to this one. I spent hours making character drafts, making a timeline, writing notes and started writing. Also, I had a little bit of a block with this story and everything I tried to write felt wrong. But i have to say I am exited for the next story.

"We will be landing in Zaofu in about 10 minutes Ms. Sato." said the captain of her airship.

Asami nodded lost in her thoughts and the captain left her room. The last days went by so quickly. She had announced that she would be going to Zaofu to do the inspections and to see how the factories were doing and Varrick and Zu Lih both agreed that Asami needed to get a first hand look at what was going on in her company. Korra and her had agreed that announcing their engagement would have to wait until the mess with Bolin was all figured out. That and the press seemed to get tired of writing about their relationship and Asami really didn't want to add fuel to a fire that was slowly dying. Korra had suggested not to wear the ring and the necklace in public but Asami told her that that was something she wouldn't do. "You know, sweetie" she had said after Korra surprised her with the idea "I am all for not telling the press about our engagement but I will not hide it either. I don't want to hide my ring like it is something illegal or shaming. I will wear it and when they are taking pictures I will just happen to have my hand in the purse." and that is what they both did for the few days they have had left in Republic City. The press didn't seem to notice, but Mako quickly caught on to what was going on.

He had visited them to talk about Bolin. Mako explained that he sadly could not leave because Lin had him work double shifts. "She says its because President Hen wants to revolutionize the Police and its work, but I am sure she is still mad because I had to lock her into her office when she wanted to  _talk_ to Raiko." Had had explained. He explained that he had talked to Bolin over the radio, but Bolin did not want to talk about why he declined the position as governor. After Mako had explained that Bolin sounded terrified over the radio he noticed Korra's necklace. Asami and Korra had agreed on letting him figure out that they were engaged and the look on Mako's face was priceless. He congratulated them both but his voice got more stiff after he had realized that he was now sitting in front of his two now engaged ex girlfriends. It was funny really how Mako was still awkward around them when they showed open affection for each other. Just like he did when they started searching for Air Nomads.

Another knock on the door messed up her thoughts and after a second that she needed to collect herself she said "Yes?" and the door opened.

Korra stood in the door. "Oh sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" Korra looked exhausted, her hair was a total mess and Asami could see some burn marks on her fiancees arm. Asami got up and walked towards Korra to get a closer look and as she came closer she could see sweat dripping from her nose.

"When you said you would be sparring with some of the Lotus members I thought you meant practicing and not a full on fight." Asami said now standing directly in front of her girlfriend "We are almost in Zaofu. You should better get in the shower."

"Well it started as a friendly fight but I kinda got into it and then fought 5 of them at the same time and things got out of hand." Korra said slightly guilty looking while scratching the back of her head. "And it's not my mistake that you have a training area on your airship."

"Oh, now it's my fault?" Asami said in a fake annoyed tone "Anyway, as I said we will be landing any minute now, so go and take a shower." She added in a now more commanding tone.

"Wait?" Korra said surprised "There is an actual shower on this airship? I thought you were just kidding."

"Yes there is, it's the third room left to the sparring arena" Asami said "Now go." she then added pushing Korra towards the door again.

After the airship landed Opal came rushing into it before Asami had the chance to set one foot on the stairs that had emerged.

"I'm so glad you are here." Opal said while running towards her for a hug. "Where is Korra?"

"Oh she is in the shower. She will be joining us in a minute, I'm sure." Asami said after the hug. "So how have things been?"

"Ah you know the usual. Mom is getting ready for the election, Bolin is working more and more ,my brothers are trying to make their game a real thing and the entire state wonders why mom hasn't announced her successor yet. Speaking of it. Is that why you are here? To help mom find the best person?"

" _He hasn't told her yet. Opal does not know about the offer Suyin made him. Should I tell her? No. If Bolin has not told her he must have a good reason."_

"Yes, something like that." Asami said smiling after deciding that this weren't her news to announce.

* * *

 

Bolin sat in his office over some papers. His expression was stern and he looked deeply in thought. Asami could not remember ever seeing him like that. His secretary had let them in without calling in after Korra said she wanted to surprise her friend. When the doors closed behind them Bolin looked up. He didn't smile at the sight of them. He looked confused and Asami could swear that she could make out disappointment in his eyes.

"How? What?" Bolin said after a short moment "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, great to see you too Bolin." Korra said in a friendly mockingly tone.

"Ah sorry I just didn't expect you two." He said now with a slight in of a smile on his face that after a second quickly faded. "Suyin asked you to come didn't she?"

"Wow, getting right to it." Korra said now moving towards him. "Yes she did. She is worried and surprised and to be honest we are as well."

"Yes Bolin we are. I can imagine what you might think about that offer, but we are worried that you deny it for the wrong reasons."

Bolin sat down pointing towards the chairs right in front of his desk and after she and Korra exchanged a quick look they both sat down.

"You really can't." Bolin said looking more sad than angry "I can't be governor of Zaofu. I just can't."

"Does it have something to do with Opal?" Asami said remembering that the young air bender didn't even know about the offer."

"How did you know?" Bolin said looking up to her "She told you two didn't she?" he said now with a smile and Asami was sure he was thinking about Opal and how she could not keep secrets all so well.

"She doesn't know about you being offered the position as Governor of Zaofu. And I can add one and one." Asami said trying to sound reassuring that they were on his side "But what would she have told us?"

"Opal, is pregnant."


	26. For My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin tells Asami and Korra why he can't take the position as Governor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration is back. I wrote this chapter extremely fast, because I knew exactly what to write. I hope this keeps going. The next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow because I have it nearly finished!

"That is amazing Bolin." Korra said smiling from left to right "It is isn't it?" she then added in a more worried tone.

"Yes. Of course it is, but…" Bolin answered quickly his face almost without any emotion.

"But? What is wrong? Something between you and Opal?" Asami said trying to understand what Bolin's decision to not become Governor had to do with Opal being pregnant.

"No. No." Bolin began after a short sigh "You see we haven't told anyone yet because it is still extremely early and we both want to be sure that nothing goes wrong in the first weeks." he paused and looked at the papers he had laid out on his desk. He shook his hand and turned them towards Korra and Asami.

It was a map and something that looked like intelligence on a new triad forming all over the earth kingdom. On one folder stood  _United World - Known Locations and Actions_.

Korra and Asami exchanged some clueless looks and then turned towards Bolin again.

"That is the problem." he began "Well, not that specifically but more as an example. This is just a small group of stupid people wanting to play in the triad game and I spend the last week almost six hours a day working on it and that is not the only file like it. I have army distribution expansion files and much more on my desk. I rarely see Opal anymore and if we see each other I am burned out from all the work I had to do. Now that we are expecting a child I can't really see how I can spend enough time with my family if I stay in this job and sadly I know that governor is not any less stressful."

Asami was speechless, she wouldn't have thought Bolin's reason would be so mature. She seemed to always forgot that the funny face making, only joking boy was a thing of the past and that now an adult was sitting in front of her.

But that wasn't the only thing that made her speechless. It was that Bolin just described a problem she already knew was coming closer each day. She was now engaged. What if Korra wants to start a family? Does she even want a family? If so, how? And more importantly how will she be able to fit in her work that took more time than a normal 9 to 5 job in with a family. What would happen if Korra had to leave for Avatar business and she would have to take care of everyone on her own. Her brain was racing from left to right when Korra's voice brought her out of her daze.

"You know what would help?" Korra said in an almost motherly voice, Asami nearly didn't recognize as Korra's "If you would talk to her. Tell her what's in your mind. Yes, she might think the same, or she will show you a different angle, but whatever it is she will say. You two will go through the decision together, as a team."

Asami knew that Korra was speaking to Bolin but she couldn't help but to apply what Korra just said to her own feelings. It was way too early to think about starting a family and she knew that but her fears were there. The guilt she felt after Korra had prepared their anniversary and she was so caught up in doing her work as well as working for their relationship was still haunting her.

"I know, but what if she tells me to take the position as governor and then when the child is there I can't be there for them, I don't want to abandon my family." Bolin said.

"We cannot answer you that." Asami said after realizing she hadn't said anything after Bolin confessed his fears. "But what I can tell you is that if you are keeping this for yourself you will always ask yourself what she would have wanted and the guilt will eat you up from the inside."

"Yes, you are probably right. I will talk to her…" Bolin sighed before adding "...soon."

"No. This evening. We will have dinner and then leave you two alone to talk." Asami said determined to not let Bolin change his mind. "She deserves to know."

* * *

 

"No way." Korra laughed almost choking on the food "And what did Tenzin say after he found out?"

"I was fairly certain he would kill Kai." Opal laughed after sipping on her wine. "But that would have been against Air Nomad Philosophy, so he just threatened to make him clean the stables for the rest of his days. I really think that wasn't enough to stop Kai and Jinora."

Asami looked at her watch and it was already half past nine. She looked at Korra who must have noticed her expression and then looked up to Bolin and Opal.

"I am really sorry you two, but we have to get going. I need to check some of the factories in the morning and Korra has to meet with the ministers." Asami said slowly standing up.

She slowly nodded towards Bolin, whose expression had changed from a warm smile to almost terrified. He looked over to Opal, then to Korra and then again to Asami and then slowly shook his head, but it wasn't a "please don't leave me" shake it was a "sorry, I can't tell her" shake.

Suddenly Opal started speaking "Oh, well I guess we will get going then as well."

"No." Korra quickly said before Bolin and Opal had time to stand up. "You ordered an additional bottle of wine and you will finish it." Korra smiled and winked towards Opal who just smiled back.

"And besides. You two need to talk about something." Asami said after deciding to give Bolin no choice but to talk to his girlfriend about what happened.

Opal looked confused to Bolin who didn't say a word. Korra laid her arm around Asami's waist and before turning around to leave the restaurant Asami added. "And congratulations Opal. You will make a great mom."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why this topic goes so deep under Asami's skin will be revealed in the next chapter!


	27. Just Like My Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up. I was not really sure if I should publish this chapter. First of all I really feared that I wrote too much out of character for Asami here but second of all this is the first chapter that I couldn't write in one session because I had an emotional roller coaster. I had to stop writing because I was at the verge of crying. This is the first time where I realized while writing that I wrote more about myself than I might have liked. That being said I really became attached to this chapter especially for this reason. I really hope it didn't come out too personal.

"So, will we talk about what happened last night?" Korra said putting on her night shirt.

"Talk about what?" Asami said searching for hers around the bed. She knew exactly what Korra wanted to talk about. She wanted to talk about how Asami forced Bolin to talk about something he didn't want to talk about with his girlfriend and she did it in a way that wasn't her usual self. The truth was that she hoped if she and Korra were ever at that point in their lives she had someone forcing her to have that conversation but that was not something she could tell Korra now. Not without starting the conversation she was still not sure would ever need to happen.

"Oh you know." Korra said sternly but with a hint of sarcasm "How you not just let Bolin run into a nest of leopardsnakes but basically pushed him into it. And after that closed the lit by telling Opal we know about her pregnancy."

"Ah. You mean that." Asami said trying to sound sarcastic herself but judging from Korra's expression she didn't succeed. "He wouldn't have told her if I wouldn't have and you said it yourself. He needs to tell her."

"Yes, but not like…" Korra began but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Korra got up and opened it. Opal came rushing in pushing Korra away. Her eyes were red and still full of tears and Asami got ready to get slapped. Something she decided she deserved. But it never happened. Opal stretched her hands out and embraced Asami in a hug. Asami was frozen in place. She had not anticipated this reaction and looked confused over to Korra who was still standing at the door seemingly confused as well.

Asami decided that just standing there like a tree wouldn't help and embraced Opal as well. After a short while Asami finally said "So, you two have talked?"

Opal lifted the hug and took a small step back. Her eyes were filled with what Asami assumed must be fresh tears and Opal nodded.

Asami sat down on the bed and pointed next to her. Opal sat down and after taking a long breath started talking.

"I can't believe he would make such a decision without me." She began "I can't believe you two needed to basically force him to tell me about the offer my mom made him."

"First of all. I just made sure that he told you like we three discussed in advance." Asami said, thinking about the conversation they have had in Bolin's office "and secondly, he didn't do that to be selfish. He did it to spend more time with you and the baby."

Asami and Opal were sitting on the bed not saying anything when Korra finally broke the silence "I'll go and get some tea." Asami saw how awkward Korra was while saying these words and was sure she just wanted to leave the two of them alone to talk for a little bit.

After Korra closed the door Asami and Opal were sitting on the bed not saying anything for a few minutes and then Asami realized what she had to say and that she could say it now that Korra left.

"Opal. I understand how you must feel but I understand Bolin as well. Probably even a little bit better." Asami began after deciding that she had to tell Opal "You see Korra and I are engaged." she said taking the ring from the nightstand "We didn't tell you and Bolin because we didn't want to distract you from the problem with that offer but after Bolin told us why he didn't want to become governor of Zaofu I realized something. There comes a point where you have to choose between work and family. You said yourself that Bolin is working all day long and he doesn't want that to become even worse especially with a child waiting for him to get home." Asami took a deep breath not sure if she wanted to tell Opal the whole story but decided that she needed to get this off her chest.

"The reason why I told you about me and Korra being engaged is that I fear the same thing. I have to work 10 hours a day and when I get home I have to think about what the next 10 hours will be like. I fear that I can't be a good wife to Korra or maybe even a good mother if we ever decide to take that step. I fear that I will become just like my father."

Opal looked confused over to Asami who now could tears fill her eyes "No you will not." Opal said "You would never do that to the people you love."

"I don't mean that. I don't mean becoming an Equalist. The truth is I have lost my father long before that day. Ever since the death of my mom he never stopped working. He hired servants to bring to school and pick me up and chefs to cook me food, but he was never really there. He went to work really early and came back late at night. I rarely even saw him. I don't want to be like my father to my family and I know that Bolin fears same."

Asami was now crying. She laid her head on Opals shoulder and let the emotions overwhelm her. She never told anyone that about her father. Not even Korra. She also realized that this conversation had helped her more than it probably helped Opal and now her sadness was mixed with guilt.

Suddenly she felt Opal moving and after she opened her eyes she say Korra who was now holding her head in her hands. Korra nodded, probably towards Opal and Asami heard the door close.

Korra didn't say a word and Asami was wanting to ask how long Korra had been in the room, but she already knew the answer.

"Asami. You are going to be the best wife anyone could ever hope for and maybe even mother someday."

Korra arms enclosed her and she could feel the warmth of her fiancée's chest warm her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said above I really hope I didn't mess up writing in character for this one. I would really like your feedback on this chapter in particular!


	28. Waking Up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami thinks about what she should do next after she told Opal / Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Chapters seem to get shorter and shorter every time I feel like I have finished one. I hope that after this conflict is dealt with I will get back to 1500-2000 Words per chapter (But as always - no promises). This chapter might seem like a filler but I wanted to express how deep Asami's fears went, the rest is a setup for the next chapter ;). I hope you'll enjoy it.

The rest of the day went by like a mover she barely paid attention to. Korra and her had stayed in bed not saying a single word for several hours until Korra had asked a question Asami had feared would come.

"Why did you never tell me?" Korra asked while she was lying on the Avatars chest.

"I don't know." Asami answered. That was true she really didn't know why. She had never really thought about that fear while she was with Korra. Everything was so easy with her girlfriend, her mind was full of flowers and nothing could make her sad while being with the love of her life but something changed when they got engaged. For the last years she was alone. Of course she had friends like Mako, Bolin and Korra but she still lived alone, she ate dinner alone and went to bed alone and while she and Korra were in the spirit world it didn't really feel like they were living together. It was more like a never ending sleepover or camping trip.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Korra asked probably seeing that her thoughts were somewhere else again.

"I know" Asami mumbled into her girlfriends chest. What was wrong with her. Why were her emotions so overwhelming right now? There was the fear about not being there for Korra when they would get back to republic city but at the same time she was happy to lie here with Korra and she was surprised that she started to think about starting a family already.

Here thoughts were tiring. She felt how her mind slowly drifted away as Korra slowly went through her hair and before both of them could say another word she fell asleep.

It was late at night when Asami woke up. The moon lightened the room up pretty well and as she looked around she didn't see Korra. She tried not to worry about where her girlfriend was. She knew Korra must have some things on her mind as well after what happened last morning. She tried to fall asleep again but the amount of sleep she already had was enough to keep her from even closing her eyes.

Asami got up and went to the bathroom to put on some makeup and then quickly put on some clothes. As she stood in front of the door she was deliberating where to go. It was too late to visit Opal and talk about what happened that morning and she didn't necessarily wanted to go search for Korra because Asami would not know what to say if Korra asked her about her father.

Asami left their room and decided that a walk through the city would be sufficient enough to get her head free and maybe even get tired again. She left the building they were staying in and stood on top of the stairs that lead to the road. She remembered seeing a beautiful metal park near where Bolin worked when they went to talk to him and decided to take a closer look at it. The streets were nearly empty, aside from some guards and some people she assumed either went to their night shift or came from their evening shift.

She began walking and she felt how tired her legs were. Part of her wanted to go back into their room and wait for Korra to talk about what had happened but she still had no idea what to say. She slowly began walking towards the park and as she went through the streets she admired the architecture of Zaofu. It looked amazing. Metal was everywhere but it still didn't feel cold. Colors were spread throughout the buildings and plants were planted everywhere but what really surprised her was that there were no satomobiles driving up and down the street. She knew that driving in Zaofu was only allowed during daylight and that the infrastructure was built to bring thousands people from A to B every minute but Asami had gotten used to the noise of satomobiles everywhere she went.

She entered the Metalpark and looked around; Sculptures were everywhere some abstract and some lifelike replicas of people and animals. She strolled around the park for a while astonished by the beautiful art she saw when she stopped in front of a statue of Aang. This Statue was the tallest one around aside from the statue of Toph she saw at the other end of the park. She sat down on a bench in front of the statue and looked up to it but instead of examining the art to look how much detail was bent in the metal she thought about Korra. The architecture of Zaofu as well as the amazing art displayed in the park had done a good job at distracting her but seeing Aang, the previous Avatar, had brought her mind back to what she had said again.

The thought about that brought Asami back to tears again. " _What is Korra really thinking about my fears? Does she think I am weak? No. Does she even understand? Maybe. What should I do? Should I quit my position at Future Industries? Varrick and Zuh Li have done a great job while I was away but I can't just up and leave. -Can I?"_

"Mind if I join you?" Bolin voice came from behind her,ripping from her thoughts.

Asami shot up like a soldier whose superior was appearing in his sleeping quarters. She tried to wash the tears away so Bolin wouldn't see them but that attempt was in vain. Bolin must have known who was sitting on that bench otherwise he probably would have used another tone. Asami turned around and saw Bolin stretching out his arms and giving her a warm smile. Without thinking Asami stretched her arms out as well and Bolin enclosed her in a long hug. Asami didn't know how she could still be hydrated enough to form tears but as Bolin was hugging her she cried on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As long as you have friends you will never be alone"
> 
> -A (probably) very smart man (IDK who said it first)


	29. We Are Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami talk about their fears and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, hasn't it? First of all, I am really sorry that it took me this long to continue the story! The next semester at university has begun and I am on full stress mode again.
> 
> That being said, I will continue this story but the updates will come less frequently but hopefully they will be longer. Another reason why I haven't updated sooner, is because I started another story called "Between Two Sides", an Asami!Equalist story. I really enjoys writing it, mostly because it is told from the perspective of multiple characters, instead of just Asami. If you want to check it out, either search for "Between Two Sides Korra", click on my profile and look at the other works I published or just follow this link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3633624/chapters/8026149

"Why don't we sit down?" Bolin asked after she pulled her head away from his shoulder.

 

Asami wanted to answer but all she could do was nod. Bolin put his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the bench she previously was sitting on. Both didn't say anything for a few seconds when Bolin took his hand and placed it on Asami's knee.

 

"Opal told me what you said to her today but why don't you tell me what happened today?" Bolin said and Asami looked towards him for a second and saw an almost fatherly smile.

 

"I don't know what happened." Asami said "Well I remember what I said but I don't remember why I said it." That was only half true, she knew why she was feeling the way she did but she didn't know why she talked to Opal about it. Asami was thankful that Bolin wanted to help but she hoped he would fall for her half truth.

 

"Do you just don't know why you said it then and there? Or, do you really don't know why you feel the way you are feeling?" Bolin asked. Asami sighed inside. Obviously Bolin didn't fall for that.

 

"A little bit of both?" Asami said sheepishly her eyes now pinned on the floor again. Why couldn't she just lie. She was able to that while working but with her friends it was different. No matter how much she tried it didn't work.

 

"Let me guess." Bolin began "You don't really know why you feel this way, because everything is perfect? You think that you should feel different because you are with the person you love most in world? You feel like everything should be perfect - and it is but at the same time you fear that you will be the reason because it won't be perfect at some point?"

 

"That...That's spot on. How - How did you know?" Asami said. Bolin’s words threw her out of her daze. He hit the nail right on it's head.

 

"Because it is exactly what I felt after I Opal got pregnant and I got offered that ... job." Bolin said, after a short sigh like it was really hard to speak these words.

 

"I suppose you don't have any advice?" Asami asked, with a slight grin.

 

"No. I mean yes. I mean, I can tell you what helped me and Opal." Bolin said.

 

"So you two talked?" Asami asked surprised that the fight went over that quickly.

 

"Yes, we did and you know what helped us?" Bolin began "We realized that this fear was not only pointless but also normal."

 

"What do you mean with pointless?"

 

"I mean that if you really believe that everything will always be the same in your relationship you will be really disappointed down the road. Things always change and change is not a bad thing. It keeps things interesting. If someone would have told me that I would become a father two years ago I would have laughed at him. But here I am. Change is amazing and you two are amazing together so whatever may change in the future might it be kids, jobs or whatever I am sure you two will get through it together."

 

"Do you really think so?" Asami asked.

 

"I don't just think it. I know it."

 

Asami didn't know how to react to that. She wanted to tell him that he had no idea what he was talking about, tell him that he didn't know the situation she was in, but the problem was he seemed to understand her perfectly and even more he was in the same situation as her.

A smile slowly crept on her face. She didn't know where it came from but it was there and it stayed. Bolin must have noticed the smile because he stood up and held his hand towards her.

 

"Com'on, Asami. Korra is with Opal."

 

___________________________________

 

"After you." Bolin said after they reached the apartment complex Bolin and Opal were living in. It was a big building with military guards posted outside the front door. They saluted after they noticed Bolin and after a quick "At ease." from him they opened the door for them.

After they entered the front foyer. Asami stood still for a second. Even though she was used to luxury she was a little bit in awe. From the outside the building looked just as amazing as all other buildings in Zaofu she had seen but in here it seemed to be just the best of the best. The ceiling was full of beautiful artwork that looked like it originated in the fire nation. Small trees were planted around a small pool of water in one corner and across from it was a lounge with extremely comfortable looking sofas. But what really surprised her wasn't the amazing interior it was that Bolin was living here. Bolin - the kind hearted teenage boy she had met all these years ago who was amazed by a second bathroom in the house, now lived in a place like this. She couldn't help but to smile about that.

 

"Yes, it took me some time to get used to something like this." Bolin said after he noticed her smile.

 

"I - I didn't..." Asami stuttered.

 

"Haha. I know you did but it's okay really. You should have seen the look on Mako's face." Bolin interrupted, her stuttering "I could swear I saw a tear in his eyes." He scratched the back of his head and led her towards the elevator.

As soon as they reached the elevator it's doors opened and they stepped in.

 

"Grand Marshal of the Zaofu Military and Minister for Humanity Bolin and Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, official trade partner and external contractor for military and humanitarian supplies. Heading towards my apartment" Bolin said as soon as the doors closed.

Asami looked around and noticed a camera as well as a speaker.

 

"Bo' your title gets longer every time you step in the elevator doesn't it?" A voice said.

 

"Huegh." Bolin laughed "You are on duty. It's sir."

 

"Of course." Huegh answered and then added "Grand Marshal of the Zaofu Military and Minister for Humanity, sir" sarcastically.

 

Bolin laughed loudly and shortly after that the elevator started moving.

 

"Old friend?" Asami asked smirking towards Bolin.

 

"You could say that. We are almost daily talking to each other." Bolin said, his smile not fading. "But it's not like I have a choice really."

 

Asami wanted to answer but before she could start talking Huegh's voice came out of the speaker again.

 

"You know that this thing is still turned on right?" Huegh laughed "Anyways, here we are. Appartement 7."

 

The elevator stopped, Bolin nodded towards the camera with a smile and then led Asami out.

 

Asami looked around and she saw a huge penthouse but before she could take a closer look at the huge paintings on the wall of the amazing looked furniture she was interrupted by Opal shouting.

 

"Oh you found her." Opal said loudly "Korra said you weren't at your hotel and we were worried."

 

Opal jumped up and gave her a long hug. When she was close to Asami's ears she whispered. "Thank you. For earlier today. It helped me understand."

 

Asami shook her head. Well at least she tried must Opal was pulling her too close and for an airbender with a slim build she was surprisingly strong.

After Opal lifted her grasp of her, Asami noticed Korra who was still sitting on the couch. Asami didn't really know how to start the conversation she wanted to have. She wasn't even sure if she would really like this conversation.

Not only that, but Korra seemed to purposefully look away from her. Korra’s eyes were pinned on the fireplace and Asami could have sworn she noticed a pout on Korra’s face. Asami turned towards Bolin but he was at a door with Opal and they seemed as they were about to leave. Bolin didn’t say anything just nodded towards her and then went through the door and closed it behind him.

 

Asami took a deep breath and walked towards the sofa Korra was sitting on. She wanted to just sit down and put her head on her fianceé’s shoulder but then she remembered that they never actually talked about what Asami had said.

 

“Korra?” Asami began, standing in front of the sofa “We never…”

 

“You know.” Korra interrupted, still not looking at her “First I thought you were just being stupid. I thought you were having one of your irrational fears again but then I talked to Bolin and Opal and they kinda opened my eyes.”

 

That confused Asami. In the few moments she had before starting to talk she had thought about how the conversation might be going but this wasn't an option she had thought about.

 

“And even worse” Korra continued “I realized something. You are so much better than me. Your fear is that you might disappoint me, by not being there when in reality it should be the other way around. I am the Avatar. My duty is to protect the balance of the whole world. I might have to go to different places in the world and fight. Or go to political meetings. I don’t know why I never thought about it, it’s like…”

 

“Stop.” Asami said, still a little bit confused about Korra’s reaction “Sweetie. You are awesome. I love you for that and there is not a thing in the world that could make me stop that.”

 

“You are pretty awesome, too.” Korra said, now finally looking at her.

 

“We are both awesome” Asami said, smiling “and that is why. Whatever may happen. Even if it takes one of us to the end of the world. We will always have each others backs.”

 

 


	30. Vacation Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I haven't updated this story in months but here i am ;).
> 
> I was/am busy writing on an original work but still wanted to come back at some point and missed writing romance/romantic conflict stuff because the novel i am currently working on shapes up to have no direct romantic conflict in it I thought it would be a nice change of pace to come back to my first fanfiction and add onto it. I hope my writing style hasn't changed too much since the last chapter. Thanks for reading and for your continued support.

The rest of their vacation, or rather relationship fixing trip went by without any incidents. At first Asami was still worried that Korra would be touching her with silver gloves but a few whine and a long evening chatting with Bolin and Opal, who stopped pretending to drink showed that this fear was unwarranted. They all came to the conclusion that they were messed up in their own way and that that wasn't just all right but – How did a slighty tipsy Bolin put it? "Pretty darn awesome"

::

After their airship landed at what would become the new airyard. Dozens of reporters stormed towards the stairs. Zaofu was such a peaceful place with not many reporters and cameras and as the doors opened Asami and Korra realized that this was one of the things they definitely did not miss.

They hurried down the steps toward their car when the first reporters started shouting.

"A necklace" "A ring" "They are married!" "The rumors are true"

Asami's guts suddenly plummeted when she realized that they completely forgot to take of their betothoral necklace and engagement ring. During their visit to Zaofu they completely forgot that they are basically under surveillance by reporters and fans. Sure the people in Zaofu were not completely indifferent about them but at least they were considerate towards their privacy but here in Republic City things were different, people were different.

Asami shot a quick look over to Korra who surprisingly seemed not the least bit shaken. Her girlfriend smiled and took her hand. The Avatar still didn't start to answer the questions of the reporters or actually seemed to pay them any mind at all.

A smile started to spark on Asami's face. Her girlfriend, the person who, before this week long vacation, was the worst person in terms of public relations was now handling an uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassing moment with such ease. Asami just couldn't help but feel a little bit proud. She was sure that she didn't have much to do with this sudden change in Korra but seeing the person she loved more than anything in the world grow was still an amazing experience.

When they reached the car Hiro opened the door for them and both got in. The sounds from outside were dampened by the car door but the reporters still could be heard shouting.

"Who are you and what did you do with my fianceé?" Asami asked jokingly.

"What do you mean? I am just the same old me." Korra asked, but not in a teasing way but honestly confused.

"A few weeks ago you were more likely to hide inside a cloth bag rather than going out and facing the press and now you are handling them perfectly." Asami asked and then added with a fake pout "Hell one could argue better than me."

"What, no" Korra exclaimed, obviously not only surprised but also slightly guilty "I am not, no. But Bolin gave me some tips in order to handle this kinda stuff better, but I am by no stretch as good as you."

Asami couldn't help but to laugh. She thought that no matter how much Korra would ever grow, the probabilities of her being able to distinguish sarcasm from reality were astronomically low.

"I am joking sweetie. I am not mad or anything. It's the opposite really I am extremely proud of you." Asami squeezed Korra's hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. Korra blushed and Asami put her head on the Avatars shoulder.

"You know what's gonna happen next, right?" Korra asked looking out of the car of the window.

"Yeah, more and more politics more and more interviews, but I really think it will be worth it." Asami said while losing her gaze in Korra's eyes.

::

The radio talkshow that was on every morning was going wild. All the guests were talking about the news that just reached their ears the evening before.

"The Avatar is getting married. It should be a celebration not another reason trying to tear those two people who love each other further apart" A man, who sounded in his late fifties said.

"Yes but can two women actually marry? Would the government actually support this? Should they even?" A fairly young woman said.

"What kind of question is that? If two people love each other they should marry. That's it I don't even know why we need to argue about this?"

"Marriage is an age old tradition between man and woman and while each nation has their own ritual they all are between two people of the opposite gender."

"Where did you get that Idea from? I come from the Fire Nation and lived in a small town as well as the capital many years before moving here. Yes there were marriages with parties and gifts but not once did the firewarden who administered the bond of flames anything about two different genders."

"And this Bond of Flames is the Fire nation equivalent of what we call marriage here in Republic City?"

"Yes, bond of flames and marriage are the same thing in the firenation, it is called marriage here only because it merges all the different traditions of all 4 nations and takes the one name all have in common – marriage." The old man answered.

"A thanks for clearing that up." The reporter said.

"You said it there was no mention of different genders but it was implied right? I mean marriage is a bond for two partners who are planning to start a family and have children. Two women can't have that."

"Who said that? Of course they can but even more so. It is believed that the concept of marriage is a bond of souls as old as spirits themselves it is the bond in which the spirits within us become one and spirits have no gender, they can father no children yet they still love."

Asami wanted to continue to listen to what the old man had to say but she had to go to work. A week in another country didn't help with the workload here in republic city.


End file.
